This Is Not My Future
by WonderSuperBat
Summary: Batman receives a unexpected visit from a person who came to warn and prevent an apocalyptic future. Join the person in a trip to the future. Watch the Bat-family and the Justice League gather their strongest members to stop a villain from causing a tragic future in where villains are strong, heroes become corrupt or die, and the young heroes are the only ones standing.
1. Chapter 1: Family

Batman is in the Batcave as usual, working on the computer on the many things he has to do that night. As he is checking the police radios to hear in on the crimes going around Gotham, he suddenly sees a small bright glint on the edge of his screen. His computer is reflecting something behind him.

He quickly turns around and notices a portal opening up in the middle of the battle stage in the Batcave. He stands up from his computer and approach the portal cautiously, with a bat-rang in his hand. A black-glove-hand reaches out of the portal, and the figure of a person starts slowly coming through.

This was not something new for Batman; he is ready to address a friend or a foe coming from another universe or the future. However, it did caught him off guard staring at a figure who wore the same outfit as him. A younger man, with a full black outfit, but instead of a cape hanging around the shoulders, the man had a gray and black overcoat, a popped up collar, with a yellow utility belt around his waist, and a mask, same to Batman's, covering his face.

Batman's mind swirling with questions.

 _Who is this man? Could it be me? From the future? From an alternate universe? Could it be someone else? Is he an enemy or a friend? It does not matter, I can't act until he makes a move._

Batman still with a bat-rang in his hand, glaring at the person, he demands this "Batman" to reveal himself and explain his purpose.

The young man, takes off his mask and reveals his tan complexion with blue eyes, and black hair. The young man went ahead to reply to Batman's questions.

"It's been long father. I am Damian Wayne, the true son of Batman, and the future Batman. I am here to prevent the future."

Batman is shock, not because of the news about the future (he knew visitors from the future, usually meant something not going correctly about the future). But he is not prepared for his youngest son to come from the future. An ally or enemy, that is not surprising, a family member is.

Batman put down his bat-rang, and look into his son's eyes. He knew it is Damian in front of him, he looks too much like himself and his present 10 year old son.

"Explain." Batman commands Damian. Damian follows his Father's command and continues to explain.

"The future where the Justice League is gone. Heroes are corrupt. Villains are powerful. Few cities remain. Justice depends on the young. The Bat-family and you are dead…Father, I would continue with my story, but I need the rest of the Bat-family to be present. The robins and the batgirls of the Batman."

Batman a little disturb by the news of the future. This future sound worse, than any other future he heard, so far. He goes to his computer a sends a message out to all the family to come meet in the Batcave. He was about to send a message to his current robin, Damian, but the older self prevents him, by grabbing his arm.

"You cannot! We don't know if contact with my younger self will cause an imbalance in the universe. My younger self cannot know!"

"The other heroes that came from the future to give a warning met with their present counterparts and nothing ever happen." Batman reply to calm down his son.

"Father, every future incident is different and has their own universal rules. I am taking enough risks, as it is. I will not take, anymore." Damian insists that they should not inform his younger counterpart.

Batman decides to comply with Damian's concern and does not inform the younger Damien. So, both of them wait for the rest of the Bat-family to arrive.

Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake, and Stephanie Brown are the first ones to arrive to the Bat-cave. Stephanie and Tim are shock to suddenly see what seems to be younger version of Bruce Wayne in the Batcave. Cassandra is startle too, but shows no expression.

"Uh, which one is Bruce?" Stephanie leans to Tim, whispering to him. Tim knows the one dress as Batman is Bruce, but who is the other man?

"Who is this man, Batman?" Tim asks looking towards Bruce for answers.

"I am the person you use to refer to a demon, Tim." Damian responds to Tim's question. Tim confuse face raises a slight smirk on Damian's face. Tim starts puzzling together the clues he is given and figures out that the younger version of Bruce, is that evil brat Damian! Tim's puzzlement turns to bewilderment seeing the man, who is older than him, is that little demon.

"Hey!.. Yo!.. Hello!"Stephanie waves her hand in front of Tim's face which distracts him from his sudden realization.

"Welcome back to the world." Stephanie continues. "You look like you found out something, so tell me, Detective."

"I...He is…" Tim is hesitating to tell her because he can't admit it that the man is the little annoyance of a so-called brother of his.

"I guess the blonde would never realize who I really am." Damian insults Stephanie.

"What? You bastard!" Stephanie is angry from his comment. "I regret ever thinking you are hot."

Damian turns around disgusted with the idea that the fat cow, someone he came to think as a sister, thought of him attractive. Stephanie ruin his mood to make fun of her, she always does.

Cassandra stays quiet watching the whole comedy skit. Bruce shakes his head, then interrupts Stephanie's angry rant.

"Stephanie, Tim, and Cassandra. We will explain who our guest is and why he is here, when everyone else arrives." Bruce explains to the three of them.

After a couple of minutes, Dick Grayson arrives. He smiles and instantly makes a quick remark about the situation.

"I didn't know our visitor would be a second Bruce. Finally, I knew you will get so lonely that you needed to clone yourself."

"Not now, Dick." Bruce brushes off Dick's remarks. "We are still waiting for two more people."

Damian stares at Dick as he is fooling around with Bruce. Damian shades a small smile he is happy to see his older brother again, it has been a long time since he last saw Dick.

Barbara arrives and greets everyone. "Hello, Bruce. What is the news?"

"We still have to wait for one more person, before we discuss the situation." Bruce responds to Barbara's question. She gives a quick glance to Damian, but does not linger.

"Do you really believe he will come?" Barbara questions Bruce.

"We will wait." Bruce gives a simple reply. Barbara joins the others and Dick welcomes her with a playful hug.

Finally, after an hour, Jason decides to show up. Dick notices and makes a smart remark "Wow, took you forever. What happen? You got pulled over by the cops?"

"No. I decided to make sure you waited around like fans do for the fashionably late star." Jason replies with his own smart remark. Dick opens his mouth to make another remark, but is rudely interrupted by Barbara.

"Funny, Jason. But we can finally get the reason why we are here and who is our guest? So what is going on, Bruce?" Barbara questions Bruce. Bruce turns to Damian.

Damian approaches all the present Bat-family members and takes a deep breath, "I am Damian Wayne, the true son of Batman, and the future Batman."

"Wait! What?!" Stephanie shouts in shock. "You are Damian!...Oh my gosh...I thought you were hot." Stephanie is holding her face in horror of the idea.

"You are Damien?" Jason rejects Damian's statement. "No way."

"What?" Cassandra ask for Damian to explain again.

"You can't be Damian, and less likely Batman." Barbara declares not accepting Damian's testimony.

"I knew you were Damian, but you became Batman?" Tim questions Damian still trying to process that the man in front of him is Damian.

"I knew too." Dick asserts Tim's statement. "You look too alike to that little cute brat… But what happen? Your eyes are dim...You lost a lot…" Dick looks with concern to Damian, not truly knowing how much Dick's words rang true.

Damian turns away from Dick, Damian continues with his explanation. "The future is a disaster. Many good heroes fell and innocent lives perished. However, I would not be here if that was the set plan for the future, but it wasn't. Someone from the future will appear this year, to ruin the course of events. I have come to stop that and request your help."

The whole bat-family stood in silence, even though their heads spun with many questions, they stay quiet to let Damian tell them the tragic details of the apocalyptic future that will rise.

To Be Continue...


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

Author Note: I apologize for taking so long to release the chapter. I had to give my computer a good cleaning, so I didn't have my computer for a while. Also, I have to finish and edit this long chapter. I hope I will be able to release the chapters in shorter time frame. Finally, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

I do have pairings in this fanfiction. So if it bothers you so much these following pairings, you could choose not to read. Lois/Clark. Cassie/Kon-El. Garfield/Raven. Wally/Linda. Ray/Felicity. Jason/Isabel. Kori/Dick. Roy/Jade. Dinah/Oliver. Zatanna/Constantine. Mia/Conner. Arthur/Mera. Carter/Shiera.

* * *

 **In The Near Future**

It was a beautiful day in Gotham. The sun has made a rare appearance, shining its rays down on the beautiful gothic structures of the city. In the Wayne Corp Building Bruce Wayne was in his office spending time with his eleven-year old son, Damian.

"Wayne Technologies is our number one asset. It is the field that we pride ourselves on. The business assures that the field is functional to keep creating and providing new materials for society to become more convenient."

"What makes the certain field area functional?" Damian questions his father. He is paying very close attention and does not shy away from asking questions. He will take advantage of this valuable time his father spared to teach Damian about the company.

Bruce Wayne answers Damian's question and continues to explain about the Wayne Corporation. He knows his son is paying close attention and taking notes, which Bruce finds responsible for his son; yet he found this time to be valuable for him to spend, as Alfred stated, 'needed son and father time.'

~0~

"Oh My Gosh! Let me see the cute little girl! I guess this means you two will not be in an on and off relationship anymore." Mia states to Dinah as she is holding the newest member of the family, the little baby girl, Olivia.

Dinah invited everyone from the Arrow family to have lunch with them, it is meant to be a friendly family gathering.

Roy arrives with his daughter, Lian. Roy greets Dinah. Roy then asks for the whereabouts of Sin. Sin comes out to the patio bringing drinks over. Roy greets her and Dinah takes the drinks from her and sets it up on the table. Sin goes off to play with Lian.

"Do you believe Ollie will come in time for lunch?" Roy sarcastically comments having a slight smirk on his face knowing the answer, because he knows Oliver.

"Ha!" Dinah laughs and replies to Roy's comment. "Ollie verily made it for the birth of his own daughter. If he starts making it a habit and coming an hour late, I will confuse him with Barry."

Roy chuckles at Dinah's reply. "True. He didn't even make it to my high school graduation."

Both continue to laugh and comment bad habits of Oliver. However, Dinah notices there's another member of the family missing, besides Oliver.

"Mia, will Connor be joining us?" Dinah asks Mia. Mia stops baby talking with Olivia. Mia pouts and responds.

"Unfortunately he is busy with the Teen Titans, and won't make it to lunch. I tried to guilt him into coming, but he is too responsible and boring. He sends his deepest apologies."

Mia continues to play with baby Olivia, raising giggles from the little blonde hair, blue eye baby.

"Well, he is missing out. Let's start, maybe Ollie will come in time for leftovers." Dinah grabs Olivia and goes to sit down and enjoy lunch with the whole Arrow family.

~0~

"Finally, we are back!" Green Arrow, Oliver, shouts as he jumps off the teleporting grid with Flash, Barry, right behind him. "Barry, if I continue to hang out with you I will be late to everything by an hour!"

"Hey! It is not my fault." Barry responds to Oliver's accusations.

"Ladies, don't fight, you both came on time for me to look at your beautiful faces!" Green Lantern, Hal, comments as he flies over to them.

"Shut up, Hal." Oliver replies a little annoyed from Hal's comment.

"Oh, beautiful! Don't break my heart!" Hal replies holding his chest. Oliver punches Hal's shoulder, then both of them high five each other. Barry joins them and they converse for a little while, until Oliver remembers he is running late for the family gathering.

"Damn, I need to run, however I will see both of you later. Bye Barry. Don't get killed Hal!" Oliver runs off to a transporter to take him to Star City.

"Don't get killed by Dinah!" Hal shouts to Oliver before he teleports away. Hal turns to Barry and continues to converse.

"I have to go see the Guardians, the old blue bastards seem to be freaking out about something and calling all the Green Lantern's."

"Woah, sounds serious. Do you all want the JL's help?" Barry asks Hal. Hal shakes his head in disagreement.

"The guardians made it very clear, they didn't want the JL involved." Hal replies.

"Maybe, if I was a Green Lantern I can come, sounds cool!" Barry is a little excited wishing to join Hal on the mission. Hal laughs and pats Barry on the back.

"Ha! I have to go. But if you ask me you would be better as a Blue Lantern. Superman is not the only one who brings hope to his city, so go back to Central city. Wally and you are both heroes and Flashs' for your own the cities. The universe will be fine under my care, the greatest Green Lantern, ever."

Hal responds, he then waves to Barry and goes off to be transported outside of the Justice League satellite. He flies off to Oa. John and Guy see him and join him to head to Oa.

While, Barry stays in the Justice League satellite goes to converse with Hawkwoman and Hawkman who just returned from a mission, still thinking of the nice words Hal said and the words he should've return to Hal.

 _Hal, thanks. You are the person who has the greatest amount of will. The hero who will not fall._

~0~

In Keystone City, Wally rushes to get home to his family, however he develop the bad habit of his mentor; being late.

As he is running he notices that a petty thug is trying to rob from a convenience store even though he is running late, he still needs to represent the Flash in his city. So in a scarlet blur, he takes the thug away from the convenience store and into a police station, writing a short note allowing the police to know the situation and his suspicions of the man being in a poor situation and needing help. He goes on to describe his trust in the police force and justice system to execute punishment, but understand the thug's reasons. As he runs from the police station to his home, he hopes the thug is in good hands of the Lady of Justice. It is in Wally's personality to not only protect the civilians, but help and understand his villains.

Wally returns to his normal route of trying to reach home, before he misses too much of family time. Finally, Wally reaches home and quickly changes from his scarlet outfit and joins his family in the living room.

"Oof. How much did I miss, sweety?" He asks to his lovely wife, Linda, as he pecks her and puts his arm around her.

"Nothing from this movie, but you did miss the first movie." Linda smiles towards him and replies.

"I miss that much!" Wally shock that he is late enough to miss a whole movie with his family.

"Don't worry Dad, we are used to it." Jai responds as he is casually playing with his games. "We still have two movies to go through."

"Yeah. It is not as bad, as when you miss the whoooole family movie day!" Irey joins in the conversation exaggerating her words and talking to Wally in a sarcastic tone.

Wally is speechless and lays his head in Linda's bosom feeling shame of his bad habit he developed from his mentor. He can't believe it has come down to be an expected thing for him to do and his children to lecture him about it. Linda comforts Wally as she lectures her children to not be sarcastic with their father. Also for Jai to watch the movies and not play games in his 3DS. The happy Flash family continue to enjoy their movie day.

~0~

Bart Allen is rushing to get to the Titans Tower because he received a call from Raven describing she feels an unbalance in the universe. However it seems all the speedsters are running late, today.

"I am here!" He shouts to alerting every one of his presence, but nobody turns around. They continue to hear Raven's explanation. Bart goes on to bother everyone there for information or attention; Kon, Cassie, Connor, Tim, Stephanie, Jamie, and Kara. Ultimately Garfield and Kiran, give him attention and ask for Raven to repeat her explanation for Bart. Raven lets out an annoyed groan and slightly glares at Bart as he hides behind Raven's boyfriend, Garfield.

"If you came on time, you will not be confused." She states, before starting her explanation, once again. "I meditated and my powers sync with the universe's flow, but the universe's flow is like a storm on the open ocean, there's dramatic waves going all around. I don't know what is causing it, but it has potential to harm our existence. Get it?" She asks Bart, who simply shakes his head and when she turns around, does mocking gestures behind her back. She continues with her explanation.

"Beast boy and I will go warn the Justice League Tower. Stephanie will explain to Batman, while Tim investigates potential causes on his own computer. Cassie will go warn Wonder Woman. Kara and Kon will go get Superman. Jamie will help Tim. Connor will go around the cities to observe any obvious signs of damage to our universal flow. At last that leaves you, to warn the Flash because he tends to have an expertise in sudden changes." She declares the command while pointing at Bart, who suddenly stops his gestures.

"Umm, excuse me Lady Raven," Bart sarcastically voices, "but there is two Flashs'. Which one do you want me to warn?"

She grows more annoyed with Bart and decides to use her magic to cause a small blast in front of Bart, making Bart feel someone flick him really hard on the forehead. Bart is thrown back a little, and rubs his head in surprise. Raven smirks and goes on to reply to the question.

"Either one will do. They are both very observant of changes." Raven walks over to Bart and grabs Garfield by the hand. Garfield leans to Bart and whispers in Bart's ear.

"Don't be too mad with Raven. She becomes angry, easily. Despite that, once you get to her good side, which takes a lot, I would know, she is very sweet. When we were first dating, she did the cutest-Ow!" Raven is holding Garfield's hand tighter and has darkness illuminating around her. Then she manipulates the darkness around them and both of them disappear.

"Cute, Huh? I doubt it." Bart claims. "If there's any cute couple, it would be our lovable Cassie and Kon!" Bart appears between both of them as he pushes both of them closer together. Both are embarrassed, but that does not stop them from embracing and sharing a small kiss.

"How about us?!" Stephanie asks prowling Tim's arm off the computer and dragging him closer to Bart.

"You are the most dysfunctional." Bart declares without hesitation.

"No!" Stephanie declines and Tim agrees with her, a little insulted about their relationship.

Bart turns around, putting his arms behind his head and not changing his mind of his early declaration.

"Nobody beats your on-off relationship, besides maybe Connor and Mia. Besides, Connor where is Mia?" Bart asks towards Connor, changing the subject.

"Well she is not part of the Teen Titans and has no reason to be here." Connor assures as he is getting ready to scout throughout the cities. Bart bored with his answer decides to go back to teasing Stephanie.

"Anyhow," Kara speaks up "we should all go to our missions. Come on, Lover Boy." Kara grabs the back of Kon's shirt and drags him off, while waving goodbye to Cassie.

"After this, we can resume our date." Kon shouts back to Cassie. Cassie giggles and shouts back to him.

"It's fine. We go on dates every day, it is fine to miss one."

"No, I want to spend every day with you." Kon shouts back, before he flies off with Kara. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Cassie shouts to him in sky watching him disappear. Cassie goes off to Themyscira to warn Diana and Donna who are both training in their swordsmanship skills.

Bart makes hacking noises and showing his disgust of the romantic situation between Kon and Cassie, while Kiran is next to him showing her clear pleasure and admiration of the same situation.

"Bart, you should try to understand the love between two couples!" Kiran claims. "It is the most beautiful and shared feeling in the world."

"Yeah-No." Bart rejects her claim. "Well, I am going off to my grandfather and tell him about the weird things going on, catch you later."

Bart goes running off and notices there is a peaceful and loving atmosphere, today. It is a perfect time to spend with friends and family.

~0~

Many people are sharing this precious day together.

Cassandra Cain and Barbara Gordon spending a great sister bonding time, which Stephanie was part of until she was called off.

Kori and Dick spending time exploring the Starfire ship with their daughter, Mar'i, who is getting to know her mom's friends.

Jason flying into Gotham to see his family, while Isabel, being the stewardess, finds the perfect opportunity to mess around with her boyfriend during the whole flight.

Kyle is spending time with his own friends in a L.A. park.

Ray and Felicity are with each other in Star city working in Palmer Technologies, while their daughter, Joy, is in her after school activities in Ivy Town.

Zatanna practicing her routine with her son, Zachary, for the performance tonight, while Constantine watches both of them from afar.

Michael and Michelle Carter taking time as siblings to defend their city from little crimes, and have their names known as great heroes; Booster Gold and Goldstar.

Arthur and Mera Curry look over the Atlantis from their grand palace with their daughter by their side, Mera Curry II.

Billy, Mary, and Freddy playing with each other in front of the orphanage with other kids like Colin.

Jamie and Tim are working on the computer. But went to Jamie's house to get specialized equipment, so Milagro is playing with Jamie and Tim, allowing them not to be alone on their computers.

Cassie reaches Themyscira to see Donna and Diana training with Artemis. Hippolyta accompanying them.

Wally spending great family time with Linda and his two children, Irey and Jai.

Barry talking to Carter and Shiera Hall, during that time Raven and Garfield arrive in the Justice League Tower.

Hal protecting Oa with his great friends of the Green Lantern Corps like Guy and John.

Oliver, accidently getting transported to the wrong city, goes on and takes a bus to Star City.

Dinah, Olivia, Sin, Mia, Roy, and Lian spending a great lunch with each other. Connor Hawke watching them from afar and smiling at the sight, before he goes to patrol another city.

Stephanie reaches Bruce in the Wayne Tower to tell him about the news and mess around with Damian.

Kara and Kon are flying, reaching Metropolis to see Clark, Lois and their son, Chris, enjoying a nice picnic in the Metropolis Park.

~0~

Bart takes the time to look at the blue sky above him with the white clouds hovering over him. He closes his eyes and enjoys the touch of the wind and the warmth of the sun. He thinks to himself.

 _I hope nothing will ruin this happy day._

~0~

"I have help you find all the apocalyptic gems." A sickening voice claims and chuckles follow. "Now, will you help me complete the Heart of Darkness?"

"Not yet." Another firm voice declares. "I must first achieve the Anti-life Equation from the destruction of Earth, which is the sight of creation. I must destroy creation to achieve the Anti-life Equation, once the act is done the Heart of Darkness is yours, Eclipso."

"Thank you for your gracious help, Darkseid." Eclipso gives gratitude. Eclipso continues to chuckle away and pondering over his own plan.

 _Once Darkseid has the Anti-life equation in his hands, he will assist me to find all the shards of the Heart of Darkness. Then I will control Darkseid and I will be able to get revenge on my Father and his creation. That reminds me, I need get my other allies. I must raise Hell on Earth. Hahaha!_

Eclipso pardons himself from Darkseid and disappears. Darkseid not too curious about Eclipso's plans, proceeds to assemble his army of doomsdays, elite generals, and female furies to attack Earth. Darkseid plugs in the coordinates of Metropolis.

~0~

Eclipso goes to a forest cursed by satanic rituals and calls on Lady Blaze and Lord Satanus. They both appear from black flames and smell of blood surrounding them.

"I have gotten Darkseid to come and destroy Earth." Eclipso tells them. "He will be able to get Earth in a weaken state with his army, then you will be able to conquer it. At that instance, no one in Hell will oppose your rule. You will rule Hell and Earth!"

A thorn whip quickly wraps around Eclipso's neck, strangling him and causing the thorns to clench inside his skin causing him to bleed. Still, Eclipso dares to let out chuckles. Lady Blaze growls at him in annoyance.

"Don't converse our plans so openly." She demands. "We wanted a simple yes or no and then we would disappear. You could endanger us, never knowing what Hell minions might hear."

"Enough, sister." Lord Satanus orders, just as he pulls the whip to release Eclipso. Eclipso coughs and continues with his wicked laughter.

"We will not achieve respect from this Fallen Angel." Lord Satanus continues to speak and pulls out a black diamond shard. "However without all his Dark Shards, he is only as strong as regular demons."

Eclipso removes plastered smile and starts emitting dark aura.

"Don't insult me." Eclipso claims. "I can defeat strong demons with one shard of darkness. Hell is pathetic."

Lady Blaze and Lord Satanus growl towards Eclipso and Eclipso does the same.

"We will keep the deal." Eclipso continues. "I will help you have Earth. You will give me the Dark Shards that reside in Hell. " Eclipso goes back to smiling and chuckling, before he disappears.

Lady Blaze and Lord Satanus stand in the same place.

"We will help doom Earth, as well, brother?" Lady Blaze questions her brother.

"Of course." Lord Satanus states. "If we don't, how can we claim the fall of man?"

"Excellent." Lady Blaze speaks in glee. "Let's start with our father's creations."

~0~

"Booster Gold!" Skeets shouts trying to get Booster Gold's attention.

"Not now, Skeets." Michael trying to wave off Skeets. "Can't you see I am signing autographs?"

"Goldstar!" Skeets shouts towards her trying to see if he can get her attention, since she is more responsible.

"Not now, Skeets." Michelle waves off Skeet because she is busy admiring her brother's heroism that resulted in his recognition. Also Michelle is signing autographs, but is admiring her brother more. However Skeets cannot avoid telling them of the horrible images he witnesses in the future. He goes right in front of them.

"Please Booster Gold and Goldstar, the future is not right." Skeet's sadden concern does reach Michael's and Michelle's ears of the urgency of the grave news. They excuse themselves from the few fans and go somewhere private to hear more details of Skeet's visions of the future.

"So, tell us what is really going on Skeets." Michael orders.

"Oh dear. Oh dear." Skeets starts panicking in his explanation which brings more concern to Michael and Michelle. "I simply wanted to check the future to see if anything has changed...but...but…"

"Calm down, Skeets." Michelle tries to ease Skeets.

"But everything changed!" Skeets shouts in full panic. "I retracted through the events that cause this horrid future. It starts today! Superman will-"

~0~

In Metropolis, Kara and Kon join Clark's family in their little panic. Chris rushes to hug both of them. Kon and Kara play with Chris for a moment, before telling Clark of the concerning information they receive from Raven. Clark converses with both of them while Lois plays with her son.

Suddenly, a terrifying roar comes from the center of Metropolis. Clark, Kara, and Kon take immediate action. Clark hugs Lois and Chris.

"Both of you stay safe." Clark states to both them, however he looks at his son who still has fear in his eyes. "Pops has to go be a hero and save the day. Then, I will come back and give you a super-hug."

Clark claims with a bright smile on his face while petting his boy, which brings Chris a slight smile on his face.

"You better keep that promise." Lois demands. Clark smiles, approaches Lois and gives her a long hug and kiss.

"I love you." Clark whispers to Lois still holding her. "I will always come back to you."

"I love you, too." Lois sweetly whispers back to Clark. "I'll be here waiting for you to come back."

Another roar rips through the air of Metropolis. Kon changes into Superboy, Kara changes into Supergirl, and Clark changes into Superman. Superboy grabs Lois and Chris to take them to a safe shelter, while Superman and Supergirl will go address the enemy waiting for them. Lois watches as she is getting farther away from that large red cape that wraps around the broad shoulders of the man she deeply loves. The red cape that will wrap around her and protect her from everything. Her violet eyes start to swell with tears, she wipes them away and questions the sudden feeling she is having. Why does she feel she will have to wait for a long time to see him come back?

Superman and Supergirl arrive to witness Doomsday wrecking downtown Metropolis. Supergirl starts saving people from the destructive debris, while Superman punches Doomsday to the ground causing a small crater. Supergirl continues to escort people far from the scene. Superman continues to punch Doomsday down. Doomsday finds an opening and punches Superman, sending him flying into the air. Doomsday rises and lets out a horrid roar, shaking the buildings. Superman flies down and grabs Doomsday, he tries to get Doomsday far from Metropolis. In an instant, Superman feels an axe come down on his back and he crashes down into the streets of Metropolis with Doomsday. Superman stands up and removes the axe that has been dug into his back. He lets out a grunt of pain and feels the blood rush down his back. However he withstands the pain and sees in front of him the man who attacked him with the axe, Steppenwolf.

"What are you doing here?" Superman questions. Steppenwolf lets out a sinister laugh.

"Answer me!" Superman demands, though without warning two electric whips wrap around him and with maximum power electrocute him. Superman turns around and behold the Female Furies with Granny Goodness are behind him. He struggles away from the whips which Lashina wrapped around him, once he does Bernadeth tries to stab Superman. Superman uses his freeze breath to freeze her and the heat of her knife. Still she manages to get a cut on Superman, which Superman quickly freezes the side of his arm before it starts burning the inside of him. Superman is about to punch Bernadeth, quickly Doomsday arises and pushes Superman through three buildings. All of his enemies laugh at him believing they have gotten an advantage over the man of steel.

Superman laser beams Doomsday away from him, he knows that Darkseid is behind this. They are all about to attack him, then Supergirl punches Granny Goodness away from her cousin and goes on to laser beam the rest of the Female Furies. Superboy arrives as well and uppercuts Steppenwolf sending him flying to the air.

"We have escorted everyone to a safe place from Metropolis, coz." Supergirl affirms with a smirk across her face and helps her cousin up.

"Sorry we took so long, but we are here now to help. Superman." Superboy states looking back at Superman. Supergirl and Superboy go to fight the Female Furies, while Superman can handle Steppenwolf and Doomsday.

It is a destructive battle all over Metropolis and the battle does start getting closer to the shelter of the people. Krypto join the battle to help Superman against Doomsday. Both sides have become tired from the continuous fight, however the Superfamily has grown fatigued. Superman, Supergirl, Superboy, and Krypto can't imagine this battle going any longer. Superman continues his brawl with Steppenwolf in the air. Superman is able to gain the upper hand and punches Steppenwolf to the ground from 25,000 feet in the sky, breaking the sound barrier. Superman takes the time to analyze the situation using his super speed to think of variety of different plans. He thinks of one and calls for Supergirl, Superboy, and Krypto.

All of them gather 2,000 feet above their enemies, exchanging glares. Superman explains his plan and on Superman's command they create a wide and powerful laser with the beams from their eyes. They burn all of the Female Furies, Steppenwolf, and Doomsday weakening them severe burns and paralyzing them with pain, but not killing them. They switch to their freeze breath using their maximum power causing their enemies to be frozen in layers of ice. Their enemies are frozen long enough for them to likely carry them away from the nearby shelter where all the citizens reside.

Supergirl, Superboy, and Krypto grab some of the female furies and start dragging them off, before the ice breaks. Superman is about to grab Doomsday, suddenly he feels a force go through his chest. He looks down and in the middle of his symbol of hope is a stone hand covered with blood. Bloody fingers wrap around a black gem that is halfway through his chest. The hand pulls out leaving the gem inside Superman. Superman turns around, placing his hand on the gaping hole on his chest, his vision is blackening, but he notices the figure looming over him, Darkseid. Darkseid smirks, he lifts Superman by the throat to his eye level and he pulls him close.

"I have destroyed you, Superman." Darkseid declares. Darkseid rips the cape off Superman and lets him fall. Superman looks at the sun which starts dimming...fading…into darkness.

Supergirl, Superboy, and Krypto drop the frozen enemies they were carrying, they were in shock at the scene of Superman falling. Superman's corpse crashes to the pavement. Minutes pass of dead silence, this alerts the citizens in the shelter to come out hoping the battle has been won by the Superfamily. The crowd witness the Superfamily standing still and the enemies frozen on the ground, for a moment the crowd believes the heroes have won and cheers come out of the crowd. Lois pushes her way to the front of the crowd holding Chris by the hand, however she can't cheer she still feels her tears swell in her eyes. Lois notices Superman on the ground, motionless and she approaches closer to his body. She sees his lifeless body, no breath, and no light in his eyes. She lets go of Chris, kneels down next to Superman's corpse, and caress his cheek.

"Clark." Lois calls desperately for her husband. She wraps her hand around his hand and no warmth comes...no comfort. Blood runs down his mouth, instead of a bright smile that would shine her day. A hideous black gem is sticking through his chest, it seems to have corrupted his veins to become black with his blood being the same color. The ground is slowly becoming black around him. However she does not care for the surroundings her world has become blacken as she continues to caress his face softly with tears running down her own.

"Dad?" Chris ask confuse to witness his father on the ground. He continues to ask desperately and tries to get a response from his mother, who almost equally seems lifeless. Chris starts panicking, he shakes his father wanting to get any response. Chris begins to cry knowing his father will not smile with him, fly with him, play with him, or be with him...ever again.

"DAD!" Chris cries out in despair. Chris scream breaks through the frozen state of Supergirl, Superboy, and Krypto were in.

"DARKSIDE!" Supergirl and Superboy yell fill with rage, the three of them fly towards Darkseid in top speed. Supergirl and Superboy are about to deliver a punch to Darkseid, but he opens up a portal and all four of them disappear.

The citizens are stun in confusion, not knowing what happens next, their man of tomorrow has fallen, and the other Superfamily members have gone missing. Suddenly, Steppenwolf breaks through the ice and appears before the crowd. He dust himself off and presents a villainous smile.

"You foolish humans, you put all your hope in the wrong man." Steppenwolf claims as he goes on to break his other comrades out of the ice.

"Superman, as you all will foolishly name him, has lost to our great Lord Darkseid." He continues to speak, finally realizing Doomsday who lets out a powerful roar. "Now, all of you will suffer the same pitiful death."

Portals open behind Steppenwolf and Doomsday's clones begin emerge from the portals.

"A warning to all hero cities!" Steppenwolf points towards a foolish citizen who decided to be broadcasting this event. "You will fall with your heroes!"

Steppenwolf lets out a diabolical laugh at the same time the Doomsday clones run in full speed towards other hero cities; Los Angeles, New York City, Star City, Gotham City, Ivy Town, Central City, Coast City, Keystone city, Jump City, and many others.

The crowd starts to panic and begin to run in different directions. Steppenwolf calms down his laughter and goes on to address the panic crowd.

"Don't worry. You will not die by Doomsday clones." The crowd begins to relax for a moment.

"You will die by the darkness that killed your hero." He declares pointing at the black gem, still emerged in Superman's chest, creates a black liquid which is begins to spread and surround the area.

"Pardon us, but we don't waste our time in pre-destined dead corpses." Steppenwolf assert while walking alongside Granny Goodness and her Female Furies.

"We must go destroy the two who stood along with Superman." All of them disappear into the portals.

The crowd grows in hysteria as they witness the black liquid spread. However, Lois and Chris continue to cry over Superman's corpse as if they heard nothing. Unexpectedly, Booster Gold flies in and grabs Lois and Chris away from Superman's body. Goldstar tries to calm down the crowd and tell them to follow her to safety. Goldstar grabs some of the children and begins to fly behind her brother escorting the people somewhere safe.

"Let me go!" Chris yells hitting Booster Gold with his super strength, which Booster Gold takes the damage, but won't release Chris.

"I want my father!" Chris cries out while he continues to hit Booster Gold, in contrast to Lois who grabs her child away from Booster Gold and allows Chris to cry on her chest. She is numb, watching as they distance herself from the man she loves.

Abruptly the black gem's liquid begins to flow faster and spreading wider through the streets of Metropolis, then it shoots out dark liquid falling across Metropolis. It hits some of the citizens and they begin to let out screams of agony as they decay from one drop of dark ooze falling on their skin. Booster Gold and Goldstar start to rush to get as many citizens to safety, nonetheless the dark substance is about to fall on them and all the people. However it stops in the middle of the air and forms a shape jet. The invisible force field seems to shake off the black ooze away from the crowd, Booster Gold, and Goldstar. The invisible jet comes close to the crowd and opens up, revealing Princess Diana, Wonder Woman.

"I can carry up to 15 people in my jet and escort them away from Metropolis." She yells and starts grabbing women and children to escort away from the darkness that is spreading quickly. With the efforts of Wonder Woman, Booster Gold, and Goldstar they are able to escort many people away from the darkness dome that surrounds Metropolis, destroying all life around it and inside. It kills the once filled with life and excitement city. It is all gone and covered in darkness. Lois looks on to the city that her husband loved so much be lost. Everything is gone.

~0~

In Gotham chaos surrounds the city as many people are panicking. People are trying to evacuate the city or causing crimes. The GCPD struggles to gain the city under control, at the same time evacuating people, while the Bat-family does the same. Batman strives to find a plan to go against the Doomsday clones that are closely approaching. But it is too late and they begin to destroy the city.

Batgirl, Black Bat, Red Robin, Spoiler, Red Hood, and Robin try to fight Doomsday clones, but the bullets, explosives, and chemicals do verily an effect on the powerful creatures. Batwoman and the GCPD join the fight, yet add little help to the situation. Batman is doing his best to find any technology that will help find these monstrous creatures and the longer he takes, more people die.

 _How could I not plan for this?!_

He was so certain with the help of Superman and other powerful heroes that the Doomsday clones will be taken down. But is there too many to fight against and too many cities to protect. However, hope comes in as Batwing contacts Batman from the Justice League tower and has found some technology that will not destroy the Doomsdays, yet it will paralyze them. Batwing sends the technology they do have to Batman. Batman with the help of Batwing replicate the paralyzing stun guns. Batman goes to distribute it to the other heroes of Gotham, while Batwing distributes it to the heroes in the tower and other cities. Batman rides off in his Bat-motorcycle towards Gotham.

Countless of people have died from the destructive hands of Doomsday clones, many GCPD members, many citizens, and villains who have join the fight have died as Two-face and Penguin. Catwoman and Poison Ivy are using their skills to combat the Doomsdays. Poison Ivy is able to injure them, yet they tear through her plants. Catwoman tries to hold their monstrous strength back with her whip around their neck, but this is a mere joke as they easily pull her in. Both woman's necks are being held in a Doomsday's hands and starting to crush their cervical vertebrates. Just in time, Batman paralyzes the creature from breaking Catwoman's and Poison Ivy's neck.

"Thanks." Catwoman says while trying to catch her breath.

"No time." Batman replies and hands both women the paralyzing guns. "These are able to paralyze the Doomsday for at least two hours, try to get as many as possible."

After the explanation, Batman rides towards the heart of Gotham where the Bat-family is fighting.

All of the members of the Bat-family have received major injuries, yet did little harm to the Doomsdays that are crowding around them. Gordon tries to receive help from the government with this chaos, but to no avail. The Doomsdays are closing in ready to kill the heroes verily standing. Batman arrives and stuns some of the Doomsdays and throws the paralyzing guns to the other heroes of Gotham. All of them start discharging the paralyzing guns at the monsters. The tables turn and they all start spreading out taking care of the monsters.

In the middle of paralyzing a Doomsday in front of him, Batman's gun jammed and exploded. He rush making these weapons, so he should have expected for malfunctions. He tries to fight the Doomsday with the other arsenal in his belt. The Doomsday is able to snatch at him and about to break Batman in half, last minute Gordon is able to paralyze the monster. Batman releases himself from the clutches and is about to thank Gordon, but witnesses too late a Doomsday behind Gordon. The Doomsday uses all of its power to strike Gordon causing three large claw wounds across Gordon's chest. Batman rushes, grabs Gordon's paralyzing gun and paralyzes Doomsday, but it was too late. Batman kneels down to Gordon in dismay.

 _How could I have let this happen?!_

"Father…" A small shaking voice says behind Batman. Batman turns around to see Batgirl, Barbara.

She kneels down next to her father and notices he is verily breathing. She begins to cry in agony, this cannot be happening to her. She grabs her father begging him to stay with her.

"Barbara…" Gordon whispers.

"I am here, Daddy!" She cries out taking off her mask, holding his hand, and trying to patch the deep wound. Gordon has a slight smile.

"I…" Gordon struggles with his last words to his baby girl. "Always…knew you…will be…a great hero… I love you" He whispers with his last breath.

"No!" Barbara begins to panic, adding more pressure to the wound.

"Father…Stay with me…Father! Dad! Daddy!... Please stay with me!… FATHER!"

She screams as she collapses on top of her father's corpse. Batman witnessing this tragedy that is his fault, his guilt and anger boil, releasing all his frustration on the Doomsdays.

After a couple of moments, Batgirl joins Batman in paralyzing the Doomsdays with tears streaming from her eyes. Batman's own tears stream from the child left inside him because the man who put a coat over his shoulder, who is his hero…has fallen.

~0~

"Ray!" Felicity shouts towards Ray as she arrives in his office, she saw the broadcast that every hero city is going to get destroyed.

"Felicity." Ray says as he grabs her and pulls her in his arms trying to calm her down. "I heard the news, I am trying to find a way to stop this."

"Ray, our baby daughter is in Ivy town!" Felicity remains in panic. "You need to go save her and the town!"

Ray takes Felicity words in consideration, but he received some paralyzing guns from Batwing to be able to see if he can make the paralyzing gun more effective. Also, he needs to protect the city he is in, Star City. He stares at Felicity, her eyes on the verge of tears. He gives a small peck to Felicity.

"I will go to Ivy Town and save our daughter." Ray reassures Felicity. "Love, I need you to do something very important for me."

Felicity relaxes and hears her husband's demands. Ray hands over the gun.

"You are better at technology than I am." Ray admits. "I need you to upgrade this paralyzing gun and make it more awesome."

Ray is able to get a cute giggle from Felicity. Felicity shares a small kiss with Ray.

"I will get this done!" Felicity states with confidence. "Count on your tech girl!...That sounds really lame…I am never good at saying great one-liners. Let me try it aga-"

Felicity is interrupted with a full kiss from Ray. After a lovely moment, Ray gets in his Atom suit. He calls the school that his daughter is attending.

"Hello?" A voice answers on the other side of the line. Atom shrinks enough to travel through phone lines reaching his city.

Felicity goes on to work on upgrading the paralyzing gun while keeping in contact with the Atom.

Atom arrives to the school and appears in front of the information desk. He alerts them about the news that Darkseid is planning to attack Ivy Town, however he won't let that happen. He needs everyone to assemble in the building and to grab hands. Then he will grab one hand and shrink everyone down, he will escort everyone to safety from there. Atom goes on to find his daughter, Joy.

"Daddy!" The eight year old girl with short brown hair and brown eyes hugs her father. She heard the message in the intercom about the soon coming attack on Ivy Town. Ray hugs her and comforts her, noticing the fear in her eyes.

"Hush, my girl." Ray whispers to her wiping the tears from her eyes. "Can you give me a smile, Joy?"

Joy looks up at her father and presents him with a smile. He grabs her and escorts her where everyone is gathering in auditorium holding hands. Atom waits to be certain nobody is left behind, before starting the process. He puts a small metal box with small holes on the top on the floor. Then he holds his daughter hand and smiles towards her ensuring everything will be alright. He begins to shrink down to the size of ant with the rest of the school staff and students. He instructs them to go inside the box, which the inside is covered with soft padding. Everyone starts rushing in, lastly his daughter enters.

"Everything will be alright, Joy." Ray tells her with a smile on his face. "Just keep being happy."

He goes on to shut the metal box and changes back to normal size.

"Felicity, I have gotten our daughter and the remaining school staff safe." Ray calls in Felicity.

"However, there is too many people in this city to continue doing this process, before the Doomsday clones come. How is the paralyzer going?"

"I have been able to integrate it to last long enough for a whole day." Felicity replies. "I have not been able to change its characteristics to be more than a paralyzer."

"That is my beautiful city!" He yells in excitement, despite his tone, he pauses, and correct himself. "That sounds really cheesy."

"It's fine." Felicity responds. "I love you, too."

They both share a romantic silence, before Ray hears a loud roar in the background of Felicity's intercom.

"What was that?" Ray begins to worry.

"The Doomsday clones have reach Star City!" Felicity replies in panic. "I have to get these paralyzing guns to the Arrow Family and Star City Police!"

She begins to hustle around trying to get all the ones she could replicate in a shrink ray, that shrinks them down to small pistol size for 30 minutes and she puts them in her purse. She runs to exit the building and is in the open chaos of Star City. She runs around to find any members of the arrow family.

"Wait, Felicity!" Ray shouts. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't plan to." Felicity claims. "But I will not stand in the lines and watch people die. I never did!"

Ray ponders in silence, before responding. "Okay, Can you send me the blueprints for the paralyzing gun…Please, be safe."

"I will." Felicity replies at the same time sending the blueprints from her tablet. Felicity runs to find any sign of the heroes of Star city, while Ray transforms size and weight to be able to ride the breeze towards his lab with the metal box.

~0~

The nice lunch of the Arrow family was interrupted with the news that the Doomsday clones are coming to destroy their city. Mia, Roy, and Dinah suit up to fight against the threat, while Sin, Lian, and Olivia are meant to stay in Oliver's mansion.

Dinah, Roy, and Mia get on their motorcycles and head to the center of Star city, where vicious roars and destruction is happening. Dinah's mother and father are fighting downtown with the rest of the police force, still the bullets have no effect on the Doomsday clones. Dinah uses her canary cry to injure the Doomsday clones, while Roy and Mia shoot arrows to get the Doomsday clones attention. The clones rush towards them and Dinah, Roy, and Mia are able to dodge the clone's deadly attacks. They are able to avoid serious injuries from the clones while still trying to attack the clones with trick arrows and canary cries, but Mia gets caught by one of the Doomsday clones. She is about to be crushed in the monsters hands at that moment the Doomsday clone freezes in its position. Roy, Dinah, and Mia turn at the direction they heard a blast from, Felicity is standing there with Diggle who is holding one of the paralyzing guns.

All the paralyzing guns have return to their normal size and filling up the space of the car that Diggle and Felicity step out of. Mia with the help of Roy is able to pry herself out of the creature's hands. Felicity and Diggle quickly hand out the paralyzing guns to Dinah, Roy, and Mia. All of them go on firing to the Doomsday clones that are coming towards them.

"I am happy we were able to find you!" Felicity yells over the sounds of the blasts coming from the paralyzing guns.

"I am happy you are safe!" Dinah shouts back. "But you need to go pass the rest of the arsenal to civilians and police!"

"Thanks, Felicity for bringing the guns!" Roy states. "We will be fine, now."

"Yeah, you really saved my butt." Mia claims.

"Okay." Felicity agrees knowing it is best, even if it is opposing her feelings to fight alongside the Arrow family. Diggle and Felicity get in the car and drive off to give the rest of the paralyzing guns to the civilians and police officers.

Dinah, Roy, and Mia are paralyzing Doomsday clones in all directions and they have the upper hand in this battle. Suddenly, a roar rips through the skies and they grow concern because of the roar came from the direction of Oliver's mansion. All of them rush towards that direction.

Roy hears a scream who he believes is from his little daughter, Lian. Roy runs faster, leaving Dinah and Mia, and trying to reach Lian. Roy arrives to witness a horrible scene; Sin lying in a small crater, dead. He turns to his attention to the monster who killed Sin. Rip Roar stands there over Lian who is holding Olivia. Lian notices her father and screams for his help. He shoots Rip Roar with the paralyzing gun, paralyzing the four-arm monster. Roy approaches to grab Lian and Olivia, however he is grabbed tightly by Rip Roar, the paralyzing gun only paralyzed the powerful creature for a couple of seconds. Rip Roar proceeds to smash Roy down on the ground breaking many of Roy's bones. Rip Roar is about to hit Roy with the Mace, however Dinah and Mia arrive and paralyze Rip Roar with their paralyzing guns. They made the same mistake, Rip Roar grabs Mia's leg and smashes her on the ground multiple times, killing her. Dinah lets out a canary cry while still shooting at Rip Roar angry that the monster killed Mia and Sin. Rip Roar hits her with his mace, sending her flying. He runs over to her and smashes his mace down on her body, until she has no life left.

Roy notices that Rip Roar is not the same enemy they last time faced. Darkseid changed him, made him more monstrous, giant, and stronger. Rip Roar has not even spoke once. Roy notices it is too dangerous to face him, he crawls from the crater and uses all his strength to grab Lian and Olivia and run, while Rip Roar is still smashing Dinah's body. Rip Roar hears crying in the background coming from Olivia, he turns his attention to Roy's direction. Rip Roar makes a giant leap in front of Roy, who tries to paralyze the creature by shooting him multiple times, but this only gives him a couple minutes. Rip Roar grabs Roy away from Lian and Olivia, he begins to crush Roy with all four of his hands, till Roy's body becomes limp. Roy is dead. Rip Roar continues to hear Olivia's cries who is next to a frighten Lian. He hits Olivia with his mace, killing the baby. He is about to hit Lian with his mace, but Cheshire arrives to grab her daughter away from Rip Roar's mace. Rip Roar targets to attack Cheshire, but Black Arrow shoots arrows towards Rip Roar to get his attention. Black Arrow tells Cheshire to run away, while he leads Rip Roar. Cheshire takes her daughter away from the horrifying scene, however Lian is frozen in the scene of seeing her beloved father die.

Black Arrow is able to lead Rip Roar and both of them enter downtown of Star City. Black Arrow is able to sneak away from Rip Roar who is distracted by the whole chaos of Star City. Rip Roar releases another powerful roar and goes on destroying Star City and killing many people of Star City.

Felicity and Diggle are in the Palmer Technologies building trying to replicate more paralyzing guns to hand out to the civilians and police officers. All of sudden the whole building is shaking and the building starts collapsing. Rip Roar is ripping apart the building with Doomsday clones, Diggle and Felicity try to fight back with the paralyzing guns, but the debris comes down on them. Rip Roar destroys many floors of the building burying both of their lifeless bodies under the collapsed building that Ray and Felicity help build together.

Black Arrow and Cheshire look on to see the fallen Star City. They wish they could've saved those unfortunate souls, but it is not their mission. Cheshire came only to save her daughter, who is emotionless and staring at the city's fall. Black Arrow and Cheshire head back to the League of Assassins.

~0~

In the Justice League tower, heroes are quickly being transported down to earth to save cities from the Doomsday Clones. Nonetheless there is too few transporters and many heroes. Mr. Miracle and Big Barda are in another level of the JL Tower communicating with heroes in intercoms down on earth how to face the Doomsday Clones. Both of them have great knowledge of Apokolips, and that is the reason Darkseid appears behind both of them and puts an orange gem inside of Mr. Miracle's chest.

Big Barda attacks Darkseid and pins him to the ground.

"You have been the strongest warrior I know, Big Barda." Darkseid claims. "However, I would concentrate on escaping, because the orange gem will explode in five minutes."

Big Barda believes Darkseid's words and goes to her husband trying to figure out a way to get the gem out of him. Darkseid opens a portal and exits from the tower. Mr. Miracle is not able to find a way to escape.

"Well, this is the first time I can't escape from something." Mr. Miracle jokes.

"Don't joke around!" Big Barda starts panicking, because not only is there a bomb in her husband, but he is bleeding a great amount from the gem being imbedded in his chest.

"We can get out of this!" Big Barda continues trying to help him. "We always found a way to get through anything!"

Mr. Miracle coughs out blood and lays down on the ground with Big Barda at his side.

"Love…" Mr. Miracle struggles to speak. "I know…we can get…through anything…but… you need to tell…the others…warn them…"

"Don't talk." Big Barda pleads, she holds him and caresses his face as he does the same to hers. Big Barda begins to shed tears, she has never cried. Big Barda accepts this is the end for both of them, however she can save the other heroes. She gains her strength and pushes a button to an alarm of emergency in the Justice League Tower. She goes to the speaker.

"There is a powerful bomb that will detonate in two minutes!" She shouts. "Everyone evacuate!"

Big Barda returns to holding her dying husband in her arms.

The rest of heroes panic from hearing Big Barda's warning. Flash calms down everyone, and gets them make their way towards the transporter. Martian Manhunter works on typing the coordinates for the heroes to be transported to protect the cities under attack. Flash notices that there is too many heroes and not enough portals to transport all the heroes. Flash decides to take control he gets heroes quickly on the transporters and types the coordinates swiftly. He rushes to save many heroes as possible. He is able to grab Raven and Beast Boy who came to warn the Justice League.

"Stay safe, kids." Barry states with a smile on his face as both of them transport out of there. Hawkman and Hawkwoman try to assist Barry. However, he grabs both of them by surprise and puts them in the transporters.

"Save the city for me." Barry claims with a big smile on his face, then an orange light beams behind him. Hawkman and Hawkwoman are transported down to earth and the Justice League tower explodes killing Barry and many other heroes.

~0~

Hawkman and Hawkwoman appear in the destruction of New York City. Hawkwoman cared for Barry as a little brother. Hawkman hanged out with the foolish gang of Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Flash, Atom, and himself.

They go on to release their anger and agony on the Doomsday clones. They lost a great hero, many heroes, they will not lose the city. They go smashing the Doomsday clones with their powerful electric maces. Hawkwoman bashes the monster heads in and smashes them to the ground. Hawkman uses his axe to cut their limbs off and picks them up and drops their force down to the hard concrete.

Hawkwoman bashes her mace across a Doomsday clone, she turns to do the same to the clone behind her, at that moment Gilotina takes both of her swords and cuts through Hawkwoman's left wing. Hawkwoman screams in pain, she looks behind her and notices Gilotina holding her missing wing. Hawkwoman is bleeding profusely, yet she awakens from her shock and attacks Gilotina with her electric mace. Gilotina is able to slightly cut Hawkwoman giving her thin slashes across her body; Gilotina is teasing Hawkwoman. This does not go on for longer, because Hawkman noticing Hawkwoman gravely injured attacks Gilotina. He is able to cause a deep gash across Gilotina's body. He is about to pierce his spear into Gilotina, But two black star bolts blast through Hawkman's wings. He turns to the direction of the star bolts and witness Black Fire.

"What are you doing in Darkseid's army?!" Hawkwoman calls her out on her sudden friendliness with Darkseid.

"My wishes are not in your best interest." Black Fire replies. "But if you must know, he made a enticing offer that I could not refuse."

Hawkwoman tries to fly with her one wing, but fails. Black Fire pities her and comes down to Hawkwoman's level.

"Darkseid is only using you!" Hawkwoman shouts as she attacks Black Fire with the mace. Black Fire grabs Hawkwoman's mace with her hand and starts melting it.

"You have gotten slow and weak, old hag!" Black Fire comments while shooting a star bolt through Hawkwoman's right wing. Hawkwoman cries out and Black Fire laughs at her agony.

"Hahaha! I am not so foolish to not notice Darkseid's obvious way of using people." Black Fire continues to speak. "As long as I don't take something valuable from him, he would not care to give it to me. The thing I crave is valuable."

Black Fire kicks Hawkwoman through a building and follows her. Hawkman tries to follow them, but is caught in combat with Gilotina.

"Do you love how strong I have gotten?" Black Fire asks to Hawkwoman who is on the bridge of unconsciousness. "I have received training from the Female Furies, they call me a prodigy. A natural fighter!"

Black Fire uses her super strength to continuously deliver punches to Hawkwoman. Hawkman is able to push off Gilotina and come to protect Hawkwoman. Unexpectedly, Brimstone grabs Hawkman's damage wings and pushes him to the ground.

"You fake being angels. You are false angels!" Brimstone shouts while his touch begins to incinerate Hawkman's wing. Hawkman pierces Brimstone's eye with his spear and this is able to get Brimstone away from him. Hawkwoman picks up a piece of rubble and bashes it across Black Fire's head. This gives them both time to run and hide as they come up with a plan to defeat their enemies.

They find shelter in a destroyed building and notice a young teenage couple hiding in the same place. They address the young couple and ask for their names.

"Sarah." The young woman with blonde hair and green eyes replies.

"Charles." The young man with blonde hair and blue eyes responds.

Hawkman and Hawkwoman smile at the young couple and give advice how to function as a couple. The couple become comfortable with the heroes and try to help them. They use their own clothing to patch up their wounds. However that trail of blood led Black Fire, Gilotina, and Brimstone to their location. Brimstone reaches through the wall and pulls Hawkman and Hawkwoman through the wall. They both grab metal pipes and stab through Brimstone, but not after suffering third degree burns on their sides. Gilotina and Black Fire attack them. They try to hold them back waiting for the young couple to escape, though it is futile because the young couple is stuck under the rubble. Brimstone notices Hawkman and Hawkwoman's concern for the young couple, so he directs his attack towards couple. Hawkman gets in between Brimstone's right hand and the couple and begins to burn Hawkman and burn the metal armor covering his body. Hawkwoman comes to Hawkman's rescue, nevertheless the effort is useless and is caught by Brimstone's left hand as their armor melts and incinerate both of them.

"I am the avenging angel!" Brimstone yells to the open sky. He drops the charcoal bodies of Hawkman and Hawkwoman. Black Fire, Gilotina, and Brimstone leave from the scene and go on to destroy New York City.

The young couple remain unconscious while holding each other's hands resembling the charcoal bodies holding hands. The melted metal begins to flow into the direction of the young couple and infusing with them.

~0~

Beast Boy and Raven appear in front of the Teen Titans Tower that Aqualad, Blue Beetle, Connor Hawke, and Solstice. Many other young heroes join the battle protecting the citizens of Jump City. Raven and Beast Boy join the battle. Raven ask for a report on the status of the battle from Blue Beetle.

"Ay!" He yelps receiving an injury from flying debris. "These are all the members present that can fight alongside us. Superboy and Supergirl are nowhere to be found from the last footage seen from them. Wonder girl went to protect Themyscira. Impulse is in Central City. Red Robin and Spoiler are defending Gotham. Aqualad was able to join us while Atlantis defends coast cities across the nation. Connor able to respond to protect Jump City, while he trust the Arrow Family to protect Star City. Solstice is in charge to escort civilians to safety. I am constructing as fast as possible paralyzing guns. "

"Thanks for the report." Raven replies and goes on with the battle.

Battle seams in their favor as they are able to subdue the Doomsday Clones, especially when Blue Beetle is able to construct some paralyzing guns. Solstice power are doing great effect on the clones with her beautiful light and trying to escort people to safety. Solstice smile and light makes the people feel protected and warm. This is the reason for Eclipso picking Solstice as his target.

"Everyone follow me!" Solstice yells as she carries two children in her arms providing them warmth. Eclipso appears in front of Solstice and she tries to fight him, but he eclipses her light. He turns her around, having her back face him, he quickly grabs her head and twist it. Eclipso snaps Solstice neck.

Eclipso appears before the Titans and presents their ray of sunshine, Solstice dead, dropping her corpse in front of them. Raven angry, because she grew close to Solstice, strikes Eclipso with her dark magic to fight against Eclipso. The Titans turn their attention to defeat Eclipso, but he is much stronger than them. Eclipso goes on to kill many members of the Titans. Raven continues to fight him reflecting some of his death blows from some of the Titans. However, she does not notice that he does a sudden dark magic attack to Beast Boy. She focuses all her concentration to protect him from the strike. Eclipso takes advantage of her care and stabs his arm through her chest. She falls to the ground, dead. Beast Boy becomes enraged and attacks Eclipso, but he sends multiple energy blasts towards Beast Boy, which multiple of them pierce him and kill him. Aqualad uses water to try to combat Eclipso, but he traps Aqualad in an orb of darkness and crushes it, he opens the orb showing Aqualad's crushed body. He is about to kill Blue Beetle and Connor Hawke, but decides to spare them.

"Why are you sparing us!?" Connor shouts in frustration, not wanting Eclipso's pity.

"I love seeing how the one's left alive go on with their miserable life in pain of losing their friends." Eclipso replies before he starts flying off.

"I will get you!" Connor promises to Eclipso. Eclipso turns around high above the buildings of the city.

"On second thought, I will let everyone die." Eclipso picks up the water on the edge of the city and creates an enormous tsunami. Blue Beetle encases nearby citizens, Connor, and himself from the destructive tsunami. Eclipso laughs seeing the destruction of the city.

"Nothing is better than to destroy upcoming hope." Eclipso claims as he flies off still laughing wickedly.

~0~

Bart was running to Central city to warn his uncle but finds himself having to dodge Doomsday clone's hands and rescue people from the monsters. Bart gets hit with small debris from a falling building, he falls on the ground and watches giant debris going to collapse on top of him. He closes his eyes waiting for the debris to crush him.

Jay runs and grabs Bart out of the way from falling debris. Bart opens his eyes, he hugs and thanks Jay for saving him. Jay puts him down and pets him on the head.

"We need to save all these people." Jay comments. Bart and Jay run to save all the civilians.

Bart and Jay use all their speed to get as many civilians out of the city. However this speed force attracts a darker force and runs behind them. It follows Bart releasing black lightning behind him. Bart does not even know what happen, but a single touch makes his running stop, his speed force disappear, and his heart rate stop. The black lightning moves closer to Jay and touches him, killing him.

"Zoom, Impulse, and Flash Sr…I am done here." Black Racer whispers to himself and he looks to the direction of Keystone City and leaves Central City to crumble.

~0~

Wally is transporting the people out of Keystone city into safety shelter, where Linda is helping treat the wounded. Irey and Jai wish to help their father with transporting civilians, but they are meant to stay in safety and help their mother.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Wally asks Linda, while moving back and forth from the shelter and the city.

"Doing great. Would get more energy from a kiss?" Linda responds.

Wally gives a quick kiss to Linda, and a spark passes through their bodies when their lips connect. Wally separates from Linda and runs off to save more people. Linda watches as he gets farther away from her, then a fast cold breeze passes her. Linda becomes scared and shivers, she felt that death passed her in that freezing breeze.

"Be safe, Wally." She whispers.

~0~

"Thanks guys for the help" Wally appreciates the help the rogues are giving to protect Keystone city.

"It is our city, too." Captain Cold claims. "If it gets destroyed, where can we steal from?"

"Whatever the reason, it is great help." Wally states as he grabs more citizens away from the Doomsday clones, and Captain Cold with Golden Glider freeze the clones. All the rogues are helping Wally combat the Doomsday clones.

"I am here for you." The Black Racer whispers and is about to touch Wally, before he can Captain Cold freezes the Black Racer. This won't stop the Black Racer, he vibrates out of the ice and looks towards Captain Cold. Wally and the rogues stand there, frighten that Black Racer entered the battle field.

"You can see me." Black Racer whispers. "Then your time is near."

Wally runs to get the rogues out of the area, but the Black Racer is able to touch every single one of the rogues, before Wally can rescue them. They lie on the ground, dead, all of them, he could not save any of them. Wally frozen in disbelief of his failure.

"It is time for you." Black Racer whispers and reaches towards Wally. Wally breaks through his frozen state and runs away from the Black Racer.

 _Why is this happening?_

Wally thinks to himself, running as fast as he can to avoid the Black Racer's deadly touch. Wally cannot believe he needs to avoid the Black Racer, once more. Wally turns around to see that the Black Racer is right behind him, it feels that he is looming over him, ready to swing the scythe. Also, Wally notices an indigo gem stuck into the Black Racer's chest. Wally wonders the purpose of the gem, but he needs to keep running away from the Black Racer. He runs away from death, leaving keystone to fend for itself; Keystone City falls.

~0~

Linda notices that her husband has not come back with more people for a couple of minutes, she grows worried.

"Mom, where is dad?" Irey and Jai ask Linda.

Linda hugs her children and trying to hold back her tears, believing the worst has happen.

~0~

With majority of the hero cities falling or fighting for their survival. Coast city is sending the Farris air force to fight against the enemies. While the flight of planes going off to defend other cities in peril, brings hope a blinding light above the citizens of Coast city brings destruction. Cyborg Superman and Mongul have join Darkseid's army to destroy planet earth and all the heroes who have humiliated them, this includes Green Lantern. Cyborg Superman with Mogul use their power to abolish Coast city leaving nothing but a crater. Cyborg Superman and Mogul disappear.

~0~

"I need to go back." Hal feels a sudden chill down his spine and he needs to return to earth, he needs to return to Coast city, his home. He flies towards earth without telling anyone. He feels that Coast city is in danger and needs to protect his city, the guardians can wait.

Guy and John notice Hal's flying quickly back to earth. Both of them report the guardians about this.

"Stop him!" The guardians command Guy and John. "He must not return to earth!"

~0~

"Oh God!" One of the pilots says in disbelief staring down a crater that once was Coast City.

"It's the end!" Another pilot screams.

"Stay calm and report to your destinations." Amanda Waller commands in all the intercoms of the Ferris planes. "Report, Ferris."

"I have sent every pilot I have to fly to the cities." Carol Ferris reports to Amanda Waller. "But…but…we lost our city."

Carol admits with tears streaming in her eyes, but she has to be strong with the rest of her pilots.

"However, we will not lose anymore!" She states with confidence and pushes her plane to top speed flying towards another city.

"Great command, Ferris." Amanda claims. "I will leave your pilots to you."

Amanda finishes the call and turns around to find the generals dead and Maxwell Lord siting one of the seats in the round table. Amanda reaches for her gun to shoot Maxwell Lord she would not waste time trying to talk to him since he is a powerful mind control. Amanda Waller points her gun towards Maxwell Lord, then she puts it down.

"Ha!" Maxwell Lord amused with Amanda Waller's attempt. He walks over to Amanda Waller, who is under his control.

"You will help me achieve my goals." He claims and wipes the blood off his nose.

He passes Amanda Waller and disappears into the darkness. Amanda turns the intercom back on and reports about the deaths of the generals. Amanda goes on to look through all the governmental profiles.

~0~

National guards are being dispatch to defend cities and escort people out of the cities. Soldiers appear in Fawcett City where Doomsday clones are slowly coming towards the city. The soldiers start escorting people away from the city to shelters. The soldiers appear in the orphanage to carry the orphans away from the nearing destructive monsters. Billy, Mary, and Freddy sneak away from the rest of the young orphans getting saved. However, Colin notices and follows them. After they are far enough from the orphanage, they all call out to their powers

"SHAZAM!" Billy and Mary yell transforming to Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel.

"CAPTAIN MARVEL!" Freddy yells and transforms to Captain Marvel Jr.

They fly off to protect the city from the clones closing in. Colin notices all of this and can't believe his friends where the heroes he admires. He goes off to try to follow them.

The Marvel Family fly to the edge of the city and start combating against the Doomsday clones. Captain Marvel is throwing one clone to another, using all his force to bring them to unconsciousness. He carries those who have lost consciousness and throws it over his shoulder, around five of them and flies off with Mercury's speed to dump them in the middle of the ocean. Mary Marvel keeps calling out SHAZAM! and dodges the lightning leading the Doomsday clones to be struck by the power of Zeus's lightning. Captain Marvel Jr. uses Hercules strength to punch them away from the perimeter of the city. However using the perception of Solomon, he notices that some Doomsday Clones are trying to enter the city through the forest and he concentrates his efforts on stopping them. He flies to the center of the forest where some Doomsday clones gathered, he uses his magical lightning and strength to knock them out.

Before he leaves, he notices a burning black fire and the stench of blood in the forest. He follows the trail of black fire and beholds a horrid scene. Black Adam in the clenches of Lord Satanus with a blade made of Hell Fire piercing Black Adam setting him to combust with scorching fire. Lord Satanus commands Black Adam to transform and using his sickening words to convince him it will be a faster death. Black Adam in agony of the fire and the illusion that Lord Satanus cast on his eyes, believes he can be with his beloved Isis if he transforms back. Black Adam desperately screams SHAZAM! and slowly deteriorating to dust, but as he does Lord Satanus releases a sinister laugh and tears his broken body apart making the Black Adam fall apart faster. Lord Satanus stands on top of the dust of Black Adam still giving a sickening laugh. Lady Blaze watches her brother with a smile of pure happiness on her face. Lady Blaze is playing with the skulls of other family members of the Black Adam family. She ripped their skulls out of their bodies that are still burning with black fire of Hell and their bodies scattered across the forest. They turn towards Captain Marvel Jr. simultaneously. Captain Marvel Jr. becomes frighten but he uses the courage of Achilles and begins to fight them. They try to burn him with black fire, but he uses the speed of Mercury to avoid their fire and punches them with all the force of Hercules. He grabs both of them and throws them high in the sky and calls out CAPTAIN MARVEL! The lightning of Zeus striking them both with such intensity. They fall to the ground in pain and stand up continue their combat, it last for a long time, but he has the stamina of Atlas to carry him through the battle. He is able to defeat them. Suddenly they recuperate and heal all their wounds. Captain Marvel Jr. shock they have this ability. He is about to punch them, but feels a deep slash appear across his back. He does not know where it came from, however he knows it is both of them causing this. The battle continues and the same occurs when he is about to win, they heal, and slashes appear. Captain Marvel Jr. tries to use the wisdom of Solomon to see their tactic

Colin is in the forest and follows the trail of black fire. His breath becomes rapid and his heart beat is racing. He is only a couple of miles away to the fight between Captain Marvel Jr., Lady Blaze and Lord Satanus. Colin witness Captain Marvel Jr. fighting in the air against nothing, while Lady Blaze and Lord Satanus chuckle at the sight. Colin struck with confusion yells towards Captain Marvel Jr. that he is not fighting anything that the enemies are below him. Captain Marvel Jr. realizes that he has been fighting illusions and receiving damage from the real ones. Captain Marvel Jr. pretends he did not hear Colin, however Lady Blaze walks towards Colin with a sword in her hand. Colin runs, but she grabs her spiked whip and wraps it around Colin's abdomen. He cries as the spikes digging into his skin. He falls on the ground. Lord Satanus continues his illusion with Captain Marvel Jr. trusting his sister with the unexpected guest. Lord Satanus raises his sword above Captain Marvel Jr. to give the final blow, but Captain Marvel Jr. feels the graze of the sword, pulls away from it, and with all his force punches Lord Satanus. Lord Satanus is sent flying back and Lady Blaze runs towards Captain Marvel Jr. about to stab him in the heart. Captain Marvel Jr. ready to block the attack, Lady Blaze evaporates. Captain Marvel Jr. shock, instead sees Lady Blaze still holding Colin who is unresponsive. Lord Satanus cast another illusion. Lord Satanus and Lady Blaze knew that Captain Marvel Jr. was pretending, that he didn't heard Colin's warning. Actually Lord Satanus is behind him and with his own claws stabs through Captain Marvel Jr. holding his heart. He sets the heart on fire and lets the ashes fall on the ground. He pulls back his hand and allows Freddy to fall on the ground. Freddy reverts back to his true form, a child, and stays on the cold ground lifeless.

"We have killed most of father's creations." Lord Satanus mentions.

"Don't refer to that man as our father. He is a disgusting, weak wizard." Lady Blaze rejects his statement. "His creations are failures, too. On the other hand, our new creation could be a success."

Lady Blaze adds as she is petting Colin on the head, who is bleeding and unresponsive. Lord Satanus opens a portal to Hell, where they will take their new experimental subject with them. Lady Blaze before disappearing rips the skull out of the skin and muscle of Freddy and takes it with her, with the rest of her skull collection.

~0~

Wonder Woman, Booster Gold, and Goldstar were able to escort many people away from Metropolis, but the city and few lives were still lost. A couple of airplanes are able to find them and Steve is one of the pilots. He lands and exits the plane.

"Angel, are you okay?" Steve runs towards Wonder Woman worried for her.

"I am fine, Steve." Wonder Woman declares, calming down Steve's fears. "However these people need to be transported to a shelter. I need to go defend Themyscira."

"I will transport them to safety. Angel, stay beautiful, stay strong, and stay safe. Kick some Ass." Steve encourages her.

She grabs Steve by the shirt and gives him a deep kiss. She separates and flies off, leaving her jet for them to use as extra transport. Booster Gold and Goldstar help with the rest pilots to escort them to safety.

~0~

Donna and Cassie are intense combat with Lashina, Bernadeth, and Bloody Mary. The female furies are there to execute Wonder Woman, however came across the army of Amazons.

"Why don't you give up?" Bernadeth yells as she brings down her knife down on Donna's sword. Lashina wraps her whip around Donna's neck.

"Having a hard time Bernadeth, this is why you are second in command?" Lashina mocks Bernadeth, at that moment Cassie is able to get behind her and punch her in the head sending Lashina flying back, letting go of Donna's throat.

"No, Cassie, you are supposed to have fun with me!" Bloody Mary states wrapping her body around Cassie's and about to bite Cassie's neck, but Donna returns the favor and pulls Bloody Mary by the hair and punches her to the ground causing a small crater. Bernadeth sneaks behind Donna, but Donna notices and punches Bernadeth in the face, sending her back to Cassie, who throws her on top of Lashina.

Steppenwolf came to kill Wonder Woman, unexpectedly he finds himself in combat with Artemis as their swords clash. Their swords repeatedly clash causing sparks and bleeding hands. Hippolyta's sword encounters Granny Goodness mega-rod.

"Why don't you submit? My army is stronger than your Amazons." Granny questions Hippolyta.

"My sword will not break! Neither will the resolve of my sisters!" Hippolyta declares gaining an upper hand on Granny Goodness and able slash her causing her to fall down the stairs of the temple.

Wonder Woman arrives to the sight of many Amazonians fighting against the Doomsday clones, some winning the battle, most falling to the might of the clones. Wonder Woman grabs a sword and starts slashing through many of the clones defending Themyscira and her sisters. Wonder Woman is able to find Donna and Cassie fighting against three female furies. Donna, Cassie, and Wonder Woman fight against Bloody Mary, Bernadeth, and Lashina. They are able to overpower them and head towards the temple where Artemis and Hippolyta are in combat.

Granny Goodness keeps suffering slashes from Hippolyta's sword. She has grown tired of Hippolyta overpowering her.

"Devilance!" Granny calls out. "Come out and destroy."

Devilance a huge being comes out of a Boom Tube with giant axe in his hand. Hippolyta shock by the appearance of the creature, prepares to fight him. He slams down his axe, but not on Hippolyta on Artemis, cutting her arm off. Artemis screams and turns her attention away from Steppenwolf and towards the gigantic enemy. Devilance continues to slash on Artemis giving her deep slashes as she tries to defend with her sword. Another arm comes off and then Devilance makes a swift move to cut Artemis in half. Hippolyta frozen with shock to see her best warrior fall to Devilance, she screams and attacks Devilance causing him a couple of slashes. Hippolyta swings her sword in fury at the loss of her dear friend, but this anger distracts her from a more dangerous opponent who drives his spear through her chest. Steppenwolf stands behind her with his spear through Hippolyta with a satisfied smile. Hippolyta struggles to remove the spear, but Steppenwolf lifts the spear, driving it deeper, and lifting her off the ground. Hippolyta coughs blood and her vision fading. She verily sees her daughter who is staring at her with a devastated expression on her face. Hippolyta drops her sword and fades from this world.

Wonder Woman in the bottom steps of the temple, witnesses her mother die. Wonder Woman lets out a scream of anger and agony, as tears flow from her eyes filled with fury. She attacks Steppenwolf with swift attacks, overpowering him. She uses her lasso to tie him down and pull him towards her powerful punch that sends him flying onto Devilance. Wonder Woman smashes down on Steppenwolf's abdomen and continues to punch him down with Devilance. Granny Goodness picks up the sword, she is going to break it. Cassie and Donna punch her away from the sword, and fly after her feeling sadness of Hippolyta's death. The female furies awaken and come to save Granny Goodness from the blows of Cassie and Donna, however they suffer the powerful strikes instead. Suddenly, the beautiful landscape of Themyscira is consumed by fire and many amazons are being killed by a mighty foe. Ares has come to destroy the Amazons. Ares appears in front of Wonder Woman and slashes his sword across her stomach and kicks her back down the temples steps.

Ares extends his hand to Steppenwolf, who is gravely injured, he takes the hand of Ares.

"You have proven to me that Darkseid army will win this battle by killing Hippolyta. I will join your side of the war." Ares announces.

Ares, Steppenwolf, Devilance, Granny Goodness, Lashina, Bernadeth, Bloody Mary, and Doomsday Clones go against Wonder Woman, Donna, Cassie, and the Amazons in a landscape consume by fire.

~0~

Steppenwolf and Female Furies came to kill Wonder Woman, but one dangerous opponent came to kill Batman.

In Gotham, the battle continues against the Doomsday clones many have perished. The Batfamily continues to fight against the clones with their updated paralyzing guns. National guards have arrive to join the battle and escort as many Gotham citizens away from the destruction. Zatanna lives close to Gotham, after securing the safety of her city and leaving it in the trust of her son and the police, she appears in Gotham. She uses her magic to transform the Doomsday clones to be non-lethal or make them go to sleep. She casts spells to transport great amount of people away from the city and create shields around civilians to not get hurt from the falling debris of buildings.

Zatanna's help is still not enough and she is running low on magic, Batman notices this. Batman needs to make a decision to retreat to his Batcave to construct a new device to take down the Doomsday clones. He needs to trust the rest of the Batfamily to stay safe and defend the city. He gets onto his motorcycle and drives off to the Batcave. But that is where the guest is waiting for him.

Alfred tries his best to combat Epoch, who was in the Batcave waiting to kill Batman, but was found out by Alfred. Alfred tries to kill him with a powerful explosive that damages most of the cave, but Epoch gain a futuristic technology that could create a shield that protected him from the explosive. Now, Epoch stalks Alfred trying to find the British spy who tried to injure him. Alfred carries a powerful Taser gun that shoots electrical charges. He is hoping this will overcharge Epoch's technology resulting it to explode. Epoch quickly paces through the halls of the Wayne Manor, trying to find Alfred. Alfred throws a flash bomb blinding Epoch for a couple minutes, enough time to get behind Epoch and shoot the gun of Epoch's futuristic suit. The electrical charge comes in contact with the suit and another explosion goes off. Alfred is glad his plan work, however a couple of bullets shoot towards him. Alfred is able to dodge most, but one grazes him and explodes. Alfred receives grave injury on his right side form the explosive bullet. He tries to crawl away from the scene, however Epoch stands in front of him. Most of Epoch's suit is destroyed besides his time traveling belt and the parts covering his hands and feet. He points his index finger towards Alfred's head and about to shoot a laser beam. Ace comes bites the open part of his arm resulting in Epoch bleeding. Epoch doesn't scream, he looks at Ace and smashes Ace towards the wall. Ace whimpers in pain, letting go of Epoch's arm. Epoch removes all the parts of his futuristic suit, besides the belt, leaves the suit to self-destruct, and proceeds to leave the manor. Alfred crawls to Ace's side and pets Ace, appreciating his help. Alfred accepting his fate, records a message on a small recording device while petting Ace. Alfred on the edge of tears records his final words for the boy he raised, Bruce. He holds the device close to his heart hoping it will not be destroyed. He continues to pet Ace, who died from the internal bleeding. Alfred looks outside of the window.

"Goodbye, Master Bruce."

The Wayne Manor explodes.

~0~

Ray arrived to his lab with the little metal case containing all the people from the school, moments ago. He wishes to go out and fight the incoming Doomsday clones approaching his little town, but he finds it more effective of his time trying to figure out a method to get rid of all the Doomsday clones at once. He has been struggling to find ways of destroying these monstrous creatures. He holds his head in panic and pain trying to discover a solution that can save all the cities.

 _How can I defeat these things? I wish I can talk to Felicity, but she is not answering…maybe…No! I have to find a solution, but who can beat these gigantic creatures…I have to make them small and massless…_

He looks at his own belt that helps him shrink down and become weightless to ride the wind towards his lab. He grabs the plans of the paralyzing gun and examines it, there must be some genetic code of the Doomsday clones to be able to paralyze the creatures. He looks in the Justice League files if there is any details of the monsters biology. He is able to find some information of the anatomy of the Doomsday and discovers maps of the DNA sequences. Since he has all the information and the technology he needs, he will make a chemical gas made from hydrogen of a dwarf star to spread over the town to shrink only the Doomsday clones. He has to be certain it effects only the clones, and not shrink down the whole town to an atomic size. The Doomsday clones will be weightless having no mass to be able to injure anybody.

A long time passes and finishes with his experimental chemical gas, however he needs to test it. Suddenly, a powerful roar shakes his lab and hears loud noises of stomping. He knows they are in his town and there is no time, he needs to take a risk. He gets in his jet and flies over Ivy town, hesitant to press the button to release the gas, it could shrink his whole town. He pauses and begins to think of his wife, his daughter, his town, and every city. He presses the button and the white gas spreads over the town. Silence. Gun fires stopped, roars are not heard in the air, and destruction seem to cease. He lands and notices that the people of the town remain, the buildings remain, but the Doomsday clones are gone! He lets out a cheer with the rest of the town, yet he can't celebrate too long he needs to give the chemical formula to Batman to help him spread it over the cities.

~0~

Batman rushes towards his Batcave noticing that a huge explosion went off in the direction of the Wayne Manor. At that moment, he receives a call in his intercom from Atom. Atom explains the good news of finding a gas that will make the Doomsday clones harmless. Batman wants to head to the Wayne Manor, but turns to another direction where another Batcave is closer. It is more urgent for him to replicate the formula and get into his Batplane to spread the gas over Gotham city.

He is able to spread the gas across Gotham, getting rid of all the Doomsday Clones. The Batfamily is relieve that the battle is over, but too many people died. Barbara returns to her father's corpse with tears streaming down her eyes, too many good men died. Jason looks around to see that many villains of Gotham are dead, men he have been hunting, tried to fight against the same enemy. Jason goes on to help civilians with Tim, Damian, Stephanie, and Cassandra, the last things those villains did were try to fight for their own survival not for the common good. Jason hears a sound of a stun gun charging, he turns around and points both of his guns towards the enemy.

"How can you ruin Darkseid's army?" Epoch is walking towards Jason, Tim, Damien, Stephanie, and Cassandra who are preparing to attack him. Epoch is holding a gun charging with electricity, he shoots it towards them. They are able to dodge, but the power of the electrical blast strikes a building making burst on fire. The gun is able to shoot blasts as powerful as a bolt of lightning, a maximum of a 100 million bolts. Epoch is getting ready to shoot another blast, then Batwoman attacks him from behind, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, chocking him. He releases the electric gun and tries to fight her off, she is able to grab hold of his boom tube and opens a portal. Jason, Tim, Damian, Cassandra, and Stephanie try to reach for her, but both of them disappear into the portal.

~0~

Batwoman is in the center of Apokolips. They are in dark crimson room with a small trench of molten magma surrounding them. In the center stands a pillar with cylinder tubes sticking from the sides and a control panel attach to it. This is the main boom tube, the device that controls the other boom tubes. Epoch throws Batwoman on her back and he pulls out a handle which transforms into a metal sword. He begins to combat with her, however she is faster and able to dodge all his attacks. She grabs onto one of the cylinder tubes and swings both her legs towards Epoch, kicking him in the chin, as hard as she can, knocking him out. She proceeds to the control panel of the device and starts rigging for all the boom tubes to transport back with their host. She can drag Darkseid's army back to Apokolips… She can also trap them here, if she destroys the device in front of her. She will be trap in Apokolips, as well. She grabs the sword away from Epoch, pushes the button for all the Female Furies, Granny Goodness, Steppenwolf, Rip Roar, Devilance, Black Fire, Brimstone, and Darkseid. Batwoman swings the sword down destroying the main boom tube, trapping everyone, and rescuing Earth. Batwoman goes on to hide and try to survive in Apokolips.

~0~

Many weeks pass since the battle against Darkseid army. The UN made immediate decision to send as much help to the cities of the United States of America. The remaining heroes, Red Cross, and government are helping to reconstruct the cities.

Amanda Waller request for the National Guard to assist reconstruct the city and have NASA retrieve the heroes corpses in space and the Justice League Tower's debris.

Barbara Gordon is attending a service dedicated for all the lives lost in Gotham City, this includes the brave lives sacrificed by the GCPD. Cassandra joins her to not let her get through this service, alone. The rest of the Batfamily understands that Barbara needs time to mourn properly of her father's death.

Dick and Kori return from their time exploring the Starfire ship with their daughter, Mar'i. They both feel useless because neither of them was on earth to help fight. So Dick and Kori are lending their hands to help reconstruct the city.

Jason is helping clear the streets of dead bodies and find missing people to get them back to their families. Isabel volunteers with the Red Cross, as she is certified to do so. She is caring for the young kids that Jason brings who are lost, missing their parents, or worse, orphans. Jason finds that many villains' bodies are scattered around Gotham. However there is something bothering him, he never stumbled to Joker's or Harley's bodies.

Stephanie, Tim, and Damian rescue people out of the rubble and helping in any way they can Gotham city. But the whole Batfamily is worried for Bruce. He has not been out of the Batcave since he found the Wayne Manor destroyed and Alfred dead. Also he picked up a damage recorder from Alfred, which he has been obsessing to fix. He fell into a deep depression and does not let his family comfort him. But to be honest, all of them are mourning alone.

Catwoman becomes worried for Bruce, as well. Still she knows he needs space, until he eventually breaks. It will happen, so hopefully someone would be there to comfort him. She jumps down to help the Batfamily save citizens.

Ray was able to save many cities with his chemical gas and the help of Batman. He was able to help his town from suffering any damages, so he convinced his town to help their neighbor Star City. At that moment, reconstructing Star city he found his wife's crushed body under rubble. He pulled her body out of the rubble and held her close. He gave Felicity a proper Jewish burial with his daughter balling her eyes out. His little Joy was devastated from losing her mother, they were always so close. He held his daughter in his arms and trying to comfort her. But his heart is weak, he begins to tremble trying to hold his tears back, and failing.

Oliver found Star city in shambles. The whole city has been ripped apart by the monster Rip Roar, he should have been protecting his city instead of defending another city. Oliver tries to find his family, and he succeeds. He finds Dinah, Sin, Mia, and Roy corpses. He grabs his little baby girl's hand, Olivia, his innocent baby is dead. He releases his cries from his broken heart and after many hours of mourning. He leaves the city, he can't save this city, and he has failed it. He needs to kill those, who killed his family.

Connor Hawke is helping Jump City and finds many of his friends dead. He returns to Star city to help and finds Mia and his family dead. Everyone is dead. His tears falling down his face to the soil where he buried his family.

Jade and Tommy took Lian to join the League of Assassins. Jade and Tommy present Lian to Ra's al Ghul to allow her to stay in the league and she will train to help Ra's al Ghul's goals. He accepts their request. Ra's al Ghul walks off to plan his assassins for an upcoming war, he feels that was not the last attack from Darkseid's army.

Zatanna with her son, Zachary, are using their magic to help reconstruct the cities. At this moment, Constantine reaches out to warn Zatanna that Hell might have a hand in this battle. Constantine has been exploring areas where demons gather and noticed more demonic movement. Constantine warns Zatanna to look out for signs and for her and her son to stay safe.

Michael and Michelle Carter are helping reconstruct the cities wishing they could've reacted faster to Skeets warning and prevented all this catastrophe. Michael is trying to get any other signs that Skeets might be getting. Skeets is trying to track events that might be next tragedy that will lead to the devastating future.

Arthur and Mera Curry are assisting in any way they can. They are using their men and technology to help the cities close to the coast.

Billy and Mary find Freddy's body, and they mourn over his death. Now, they are trying to find missing children, wondering where Colin disappeared too.

Hawkman and Hawkwoman corpses are carried to be buried together. While the young couple next to them are both in a comma, but seem to have metal armor covering them.

Hal finds a crater where his city use to be, he falls to his knees, devastated by the sight of his city gone. Hal couldn't believe he wasn't here to defend his city or the ones he loves. However he will avenge them. He will destroy those who have destroyed his city. He flies off to space and has been missing for weeks. John and Guy try to find him.

Jamie and his family are helping find people and taking them to the Red Cross. His city is close to Coast city, so helping any residents close to the crater. John and Guy stop by to see if they have seen Hal. Guy picks up Milagro who runs to him. Milagro states how the whole family was scared about the attack from Doomsday clones, but she tried to stay strong like him and her brother. Guy and John promise to help Jamie protect his city, since this will be their home now. Coast city is gone.

Linda volunteers for the Red Cross with her kids. Still receiving people who are hurt, but she never sees Wally appear in their emergency care or in their increasing list of dead victims. She tries to be hopeful for her children to not grow sad, but she wonders where could her husband gone? She is hoping every day that he will appear injured, but with a big smile of his face, but every day that passes it is one more day she goes on without seeing his smile.

Wally continues to run around the world trying to avoid Black Racer, trying outrun Death once more. He keeps thinking how he will embrace his family, once this is over. But for now, he has to keep running.

Lois stands looking at Metropolis, observing the black dome that covers the city. She looks onwards with Chris who is crying. They have lost Chris's father, Lois's husband, and the hope of Metropolis. They have lost everything on that day Lois wish never happen.

~0~

"Enough!" Granny Goodness orders to her Female Furies who are down in the ring battling Batwoman. Batwoman is exhausted, she has been fighting and enduring torture for weeks. Granny Goodness comes down to a starving Batwoman, who is laying on the ground with wounds covering her body.

"Do you wish to have this strong woman by your side, Darkseid?!" Granny Goodness grabs Batwoman's red hair, pulling her up, and showing her beaten face to Darkseid.

Darkseid looks straight in her eyes, which still glimmer a fire of a soul that will not bow. Darkseid rises from his seat and walks away. Granny Goodness sighs in disappointment and lifts her large axe, swings it down, beheading Batwoman.

~0~

Many months pass until construction of the cities are completed. Most cities received help from the Red Cross and the remaining Justice League Members, except one. The city of metropolis has a black dome hovering over it, nothing but blackness can be seen and the smell of death surrounds the beautiful city. Still right outside the city, they hold the memorials for all the lost heroes. The heroes killed in action like Flash or the heroes who went missing in action like Batwoman.

Many civilians come to pay their respect. Many heroes come to show remorse of the fellow heroes that died. Many family members and friends come to cry over the people they have lost. All the remaining heroes are present and none without deep wound in their heart. Wonder Woman gives a speech to her fellow friends who hurt like her. She reveals a monument that the cities and Justice League build to remember the valor of all the heroes who died that horrible day. She continues with her speech, staying strong because she needs to represent all heroes now. Now, that Superman is gone. She is one of the two left from what people would love to refer to the big three. Her eyes search in the crowd noticing all the faces that are crying over the loss of good men and woman, except one. She cannot find Batman, he is not present. She finishes her speech and everyone gets up to lay a flower on the memorial.

The funeral service last for hours, many sharing their mourning time together. Many trying to be strong with each other. But in those long hours Batman does not make an appearance. It is night time, when he finally arrives. Batman reads every single name of all the heroes who have died.

 _Firestorm, Captain Atom, Miss Martian, Vixen, Hawk, Dove, Doctor Fate, Plastic-Man, Stargirl, Animal Man, Gypsy…_

He lost so many friends…

 _Question, Cyborg, Big Barda, Mr. Miracle, Red Tornado, Wildcat, Black Canary, Speedy, Red Arrow, Katana…_

He lost a dear family members…

 _Batwing, Batwoman…_

Children died…

 _Aqualad, Aquagirl, Solstice, Kid Devil, Static, Bumblebee, Raven, Beast Boy, Impulse…_

So many important heroes who brought joy and goodness in world…died…

 _Marian Manhunter, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Flash of Central City, Flash of Keystone City…_

He was foolish. He was not prepared. He place too much hope in his best friend too.

 _Superboy, Supergirl, Superman…_

Batman stays kneeling in front of the memorial for the lost heroes with rain pouring down on him, the rain coming over his tears. Wonder Woman comes out in the open rain and puts her hand on Batman's shoulder. Only two remain.

~0~

Screams ring out in the halls of Darkseid's castle. Darkseid moves towards the screams and finds Desaad and Granny Goodness torturing their two captured victims. They are bleeding, burned, scared, starved, wet, naked, and beaten. They are hanging by their arms, looking down, and feeling the burns of hot kryptonite pressing on their skin.

"How are they withstanding the torture?" Darkseid questions Desaad and Granny Goodness.

"I thought they would psychologically break, once we killed and skinned that super mongrel in front of them." Desaad answers Darkseid. "But they didn't, so we forced them to eat that damn dog, and they still didn't break. You have captured powerful people, my lord."

"We will inform you, when one of them breaks." Granny Goodness informs Darkseid.

"Good." Darkseid states. "If they broke soon, then both would be worthless to me. I need to know which one to insert the red Apocalypse gem into. The last one standing will kill the one who fell. One will die and one will receive my red gem with a high general position in my army. Do you understand the arrangement, Superboy and Supergirl?"

To be Continue...

* * *

Well, that's the whole chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Give it a review, comment, or favorite. I would appreciate it. The next chapter should come out soon.

Also, the next chapters will go in a format of first year in the future, first week in the present, second year of the future, second week of the presents, and so on. This format will start with this chapter and continue for the next upcoming chapters.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

Author Note: Sorry, it took so long. I knew I said I will try to release the chapters sooner than later, but I failed. School and life got very busy. I apologize for the wait. This chapter take place in the present time and the whole chapter happens within a week. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for being great fans!

* * *

"That's it." Damian finishes his explanation of the terrible future to come. A silence comes over the Bat-family, they didn't know how to take the horrifying news of the future. Jason is the first to react he flips a table carrying gadgets over out of anger.

"I can't accept that!" Jason yells. "I will not die by him! This won't happen." Jason pulls his guns out and checks them to be certain they have bullets. He begins to head out of the Batcave to murder the one who kills him in the future.

Barbara shoots her grappling gun on the ceiling of the Batcave and swings in front of Jason, blocking his path.

"Calm down." Barbara orders him putting her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Move out of the way." Jason commands with a growl in his voice. His fingers twitching over his guns. Barbara grabs a bat-rang. They both glare at each other.

Tim notices the tension and uses his own grappling gun to swing in between them.

"Hey, Jason. Calm down." Tim says with a gentle tone, separating both of them. "We are all upset about the news."

Jason still is not bugging and his anger continues to boil.

"Suck it up." Barbara bluntly states. "We all die. We all fail to save someone. We all need to save the future. So stop being a frustrated fool and help us change the future outcome!"

Jason surprise by Barbara's harsh words stays silent, but it changes to anger. He pulls out his gun and the rest of the Bat-family members are getting ready to attack Jason, however he shoots his gun into the abyss of the Batcave.

"Shit." He says and puts away his gun. He knew Barbara's harsh words were right. Tim puts his hand on Jason's shoulder trying to comfort his older brother as they all walk back to join the rest of the family.

"What the hell is the plan?" Jason begrudgingly asks towards Damian and the rest of the family turns their attention to him, as well.

"To be honest…" Damian starts speaking as he moves away from the rest of the family towards the Bat-computer. "I want all of you to be finding any obvious signs of time or dimensional breaches. Anything that seems out of the ordinary and report it back to me. That is all."

Damian goes on to unlock the Bat-computer password under a minute which shocks the family, but not as much as him expecting the rest of the family to do little to help with the future. He is pushing them to do the minimum.

"That's not going to happen!" Jason screams, his anger returning.

"I have to agree with him." Dick states. "We are not going to just carry on our merry way after hearing what the future will turn out to be."

"You are not pushing us aside, you brat!" Stephanie affirms, yet feeling a little weird to say that to someone older than her.

The rest of the family agrees and try to convince him that they are not going to stand by. Bruce approaches Damian and puts his hand on Damian's shoulder. Damian looks at his father, wishing to wrap his arms around his father being overjoy that he is alive and wishing to stay with his whole family….He moves his shoulder away from Bruce. He can't. He won't. This is not his past there's another version of him in this timeframe, he does not belong here.

"Damian…" Bruce calls out to Damian. He sees himself in his son, not only because their physical similarities. Damian has suffered as much or more than Bruce. He is not sharing the details because he is trying to shut his deep wounds with a thin layer of skin. "You need to tell us more about the future."

"I can't." Damian rejects Bruce's request, it hurts to reject his father, so long to not see him and the first thing to do is reject him.

"It might hurt to remember, but all the details are essential to know if we want to prevent the tragic future from happening." Bruce suggests to Damian to share all of his troubles and events in the future.

"I did share all the details that are important for our success in this battle. I retold the death of all the heroes, both young and old. I identified the villains who are responsible for the future's outcome. I recounted details of your deaths, because I felt that all of you have the right to know. I am not holding back any details because I am weak in heart!" Damian declares.

"We are not saying that, Damian." Dick says with a gentle voice trying to sooth Damian. "We want to know what details you are holding back for our safety.

Damian falls silent. Dick always knew Damian, more than his own father.

"You shared who are the villains, but you didn't say how they cause this terrible future. You know how they will accomplish to ruin the future. You only want us to locate the villains and let you fight them alone. We are your family, Damian. We won't die, as long as you tell us how to defeat them." Dick asserts giving a gentle smile towards Damian.

 _Dammit, Grayson._

Damian thought while turning his back towards his family being touched by Dick's words, yet those feelings are eclipsed by the memories of their bloody bodies.

Bruce puts his hand over his son's shoulder again and meets his son's hurt filled eyes with his sincere gaze.

"We will not fail." Bruce claims with great confidence in his voice. Damian continues to remain silent. He forces the memories of corpses of his family and friends in the back of his mind.

"The Apocalyptic gems." Damian discloses to his family.

~0~

"I will give you everything you desire, Darkseid." Eclipso guarantees, playing chess with Darkseid. Darkseid moves one of his bishops a few spaces claiming three of Eclipso's pawns.

"Superman will die. The Justice League will fall. Earth will come under my control. The Anti-life equation will be in the palm of my hand. All of this is promised, but I don't believe you will fulfill this promise, Eclipso." Darkseid proclaims.

"I knew you would say that." Eclipso states letting out a sickening laugh. "I know you want some proof and you know I have it."

He moves one of his knights to claim one of Darkseid's own knight. He lifts the black knight he claimed from Darkseid to his eye level. He releases a wicked chuckle.

"What if I told you the apocalypse gem is present at this time? " He says with a smile appearing across his face.

"Explain." Darkseid demands.

"I know the yellow gem of fear is here and the location is Earth." Eclipso explains and uses his magic to zoom in a yellow gem that is glowing slightly. His magic progressively moves away from the weak glowing gem to show the location of the apocalypse gem.

"The gem glows in this era for only a moment, so my magic of Heaven can locate this gem." He continues to explain. "I found out about these gems when I was in heaven and have been waiting until one became active enough for me to find. However, we need to find the rest in other eras across the time frame. In other words we need a ti-"

"A time lord." Darkseid finishes Eclipso's sentence. Eclipso chuckles again, he knows Darkseid has interest in his offer.

"Yes." Eclipso agrees. "It is convent that the time lord we seek is close to the gem at this time."

Darkseid moves his King close to checkmate.

"Why will you go through all this trouble? What would you have to gain? Why try not to use the time lord to find the shards of the heart of darkness?" Darkseid interrogates Eclipso.

"I want to be your ally and I want to see heaven fall. That is what I will gain" Eclipso responds as he knocks over his King.

Darkseid claims victory. He rises from his chair and looks out a large window to see the burning landscape of Apokolips.

"Where is the gem?" Darkseid asks.

"It is in the city of fear." Eclipso answers with his smile widening. "Gotham city."

~0~

The eleven year old Damian is sneaking around the Wayne manor and coming close to the Batcave. Tim, Stephanie, Cassandra, and Alfred for the past two days have been trying to keep him away from the cave and coming up with poor excuses of why he should not enter the cave. Also, he notices that the whole family seem to be hiding something from him. However, today, he is able to sneak behind the rest of the family as they enter the cave, being very quiet and far enough for no one to suspect. Bruce inputs an alarm to the cave and closes the entrance. Damian lands in front of the entrance to the cave. He tries to input the code, but it seems his father change the code. He will need to spend time hacking the code.

Inside the cave, the Bat-family continue to make plans to prevent Darkseid from finding the gems.

Jason, Cassandra, and Stephanie begin to construct arsenal that will be powerful enough to combat against Darkseid.

Dick and Barbara are working on many plans to fight against Darkseid, while consulting older Damian and Bruce.

Bruce works on the tarter time belt that the older Damian brought with him. Bruce questions Damian how he achieve getting the belt from the time lord. But he prefers not to answer, he only claims the belt was able to get him to this time.

Tim is working on the computer to locate any portals or time abnormalities that could appear in the cities.

Damian is looking over everything, but mostly concentrating with helping in Tim's work. It is very awkward between the two.

Tim does not work alongside the young Damian for good reasons, yet this one beside him is more mature. However, he still tends to look down on Tim and command him to do certain things. Even more annoying he takes all the work and suggests Tim to go help someone else, in the end he might be older and mature, but he still is annoying.

Damian finds Tim's company unnecessary, he can do this on his own or so he thought. He knows Tim is still better in computers than him, so he does need him, but would prefer not to. That is the reason he tells him to leave him. He does enjoy seeing Tim alive, but does not enjoy his company.

Damian is opening up with the rest of the family and feeling the warmth heal his heart seeing. He is happy to see them alive again, yet he constantly reminds himself this is not his family. It is not the same time frame. He is still is pleases to see them and work with them, again. Everyone is working to stop the dreadful future.

After an hour or so, Dick becomes restless with slaving away all his brain power on plans. He needs to move his body.

"Cassie!" He appears behind Cassandra, grabs her, and drags her off to the fighting ring. He challenges her to train with him. He craves to move his body and training will help. Cassandra nods her head, she wishes to train too.

They began to combat. Punches and kicks clashing with each other. The sounds and movements gain the attention from the others in the family. They want to be active too. The rest of the family, except Damian and Bruce, leave their work for a moment to participate in fighting. They commence to take turns in the fighting ring. Barbara and Jason are combating each other.

Dick outside of the ring, after his match with Cassandra, he notices that Bruce and Damian are not participating. It is common for Bruce to be so concentrated in his work he forgets the basic needs for him to live. The little Damian that Dick knows is blood-lusting child who will jump at the chance of a fight. The older Damian seems more like Bruce than his younger self. He changed. Dick still tries to proceed in harassing him for a battle.

"You should join the Battle Royal." Dick invites Damian.

"No." Damian rejects Dick very quick.

"Oh! Come on!" Dick continues to urge him to join. "You need to loosen up and not try so hard to copy, Bruce. Can you not fight, anymore?"

"You will find that my fighting skill exceeds yours." Damian claims, still concentrating on his work.

"You little…prove it." Dick challenges Damian. Damian does want to concentrate on his work as much as his father, but he can't be the same as his father. A smirk comes across his face.

"You will lose, Grayson." Damian asserts.

Damian and Dick head to the fighting ring where at the moment Cassandra pins down Stephanie.

She locks her legs around Stephanie's body and with her ankles pressuring against her neck, choking her. Cassandra grabs hold of her arm and begins to twist. Stephanie in intense pain endures for a couple moments, until she has to tap out. Cassandra let's go of Stephanie and helps her rise.

Damian and Dick take up the ring. They stare off each other waiting for the other to make the slightest move. Damian takes the initiative and approaches Dick.

 _He won't be foolish enough to charge straight ahead._

Dick thought, yet Damian charges straight towards Dick. Dick is surprise is still able to lower himself to dodge the high kick. Damian planned for this, he lowers his leg quickly and lifts his knee with full force towards Dick's face. Dick lifts his arms fast, needing both arms to block the force of the attack. Damian grabs a hold of Dick's head trying to push him down on the ground. He lifts his arm to strike Dick. Dick is able to push aside Damian's knee, causing him to become imbalance, and give him quick strikes to the abdomen. Damian leaves a small gap, as he tries to recuperate from the strikes.

Dick uses the gap to move away from Damian. He is shock that Damian is not pulling back any force, yet excited that he can fight the full potential of his younger brother.

Damian didn't believe he would be able to strike Dick with all his strength. He doesn't want to reject, hurt, or be too close with his family of this timeframe, yet he could not help it, the urge to fight boils in his blood, the same with the rest of his family. He would never hold back against enemies, because he doesn't expect them to do the same or their power to be less than his. So, he will not hold his fist back from his brother, who he believes is still better fighter than him. He will never admit these thoughts.

Damian runs once more towards Dick, Dick prepare, waits for the strike. Damian sneaks behind Dick, this time around. He twists Dick's arm and throws him over his shoulder to the ground. He pins him down, holding him down by the neck and raises his fist to come down full force towards Dick's head. Dick uses his talent in gymnastics and twists his body to be able to pin Damian down. He slams his leg down on Damian's chest, causing him to gasp in pain. Dick has the advantage, he has Damian pinned down and fatigued. Damian catches Dick by surprise, he is able to twist his own body and twist Dick's leg, causing him intense pain. Dick is on his stomach. Dick didn't take account that Damian would be flexible as well, no matter his built. A mistake he is regretting as he wriggles in pain. Damian will not let Dick escape. He leaves his boots pinning and crushing Dick's. ankles as he pushes himself up. He prepares to make a swift chop towards Dick's neck to end this battle.

The door into the Batcave opens and a silent alarm goes off to let the rest of the family members know. They turn to witness that the eleven-year-old Damian enter the Batcave. The older one reacts quick by throwing a bat-rang cutting one of the wires connected to the power system to provide energy in the Batcave. The lights flicker and go out, enough time for the older one to hide.

"What the hell?!" The child Damian yells.

Bruce presses a button to start the back-up system letting the lights flicker on, the older Damian has disappeared. Damian glares over each member of the family and his glare stops on Dick who is on the ground.

"What are you doing, Grayson?" Damian asks with an irritation present in his tone. Dick rises from the platform and rubs his sores. He looks at Damian and with swiftness able to sneak a hug on Damian, pinching his cute cheeks.

"Why are you pouting?" Dick playfully asks. "Are you sad because Bro has been busy, and not paying attention to you!?"

Damian bites Dick's hand, which results Dick letting Damian go with a small yelp.

"You are so infuriatingly stupid, Grayson!" Damian yells at Dick, who laughs it off.

"What do you want, little devil?" Tim questions him with annoyance present in his voice.

"Nothing with you, Drake." Damian claims. "You are useless to me and everybody you meet."

Irritation sweeps over Tim's heart.

"If I am useless, then you are the enemy, always getting in the way but I don't expect anything different from demon who came to ruin our lives." Tim insults him.

"You dare!" Damian challenges Tim. "You weak, sick, puny bird, with no wings to fly, who will die in the dirt and filth you lay on. You piece-of-"

"Damian and Tim!" Bruce yells at both of them. "Both of you, stop arguing. What brings you down here Damian, are you done with your training and studies?

"I am done with my studies, father…I am not done with my training, but I wish to speak." Damian says. Bruce looks over his son wishing to push Damian back to his training, however he knows his son won't stop persisting.

"Then, what do you want?" Bruce questions.

"I want to know what everyone is working on and hiding from me?!" Damian demands answers.

"What we are doing is not your concern, brat." Jason answers.

"I didn't ask you!" Damian snaps at Jason, he turns to his father and continues to speak, "I am part of this team. I deserve to know. I can help!"

"Damian if we are not telling you, there is a good reason behind it." Dick responds to Damian's demands.

"Let my father answer." Damian says to Dick and looks at Bruce. "Father?"

"No." Bruce answers.

"Why!?" Damian demands to know the reason for the rejection.

"We are working on something important. We don't need you. You should be with someone protecting Gotham that is what I need you to do the next days." Bruce states.

"Father, it is not fair! I deserve to help all of you!" Damian insists.

"It is a 'no,' Damian." Bruce rejects him. "Go back to training. Alfred, make certain he goes back to training."

"I can go myself!" Damian decides to stomp off, exiting the cave.

Alfred follows to see if Damian truly went back to training. He witnesses him brutally punching one of the bags, taking out his anger on the poor bag. Alfred sends a signal through a watch to Bruce's watch that Damian is occupied.

Bruce sighs and rubs his forehead. The older Damian comes out of hiding.

"He should never know about this." Damian reminds Bruce.

"I know." Bruce asserts Damian's statement. He continues to speak, "We will need to make certain he stays distracted he will be assisting someone else to protect Gotham at nights. I will need to tell the situation to two more people."

"I will not get others involved." Damian affirms.

"If you don't, they will find out soon, Batwing and Batwoman. They will know." Bruce persists. Damian pauses to think about it.

 _They will find out, both of them are very smart people. They have always assisted us when we needed it. We need someone to defend this city, while I occupy the main members of the family. Crime doesn't rest in this damned city. I won't like it, because they die first for helping us. I don't want that to happen, so they need to know._

"Fine." Damian agrees against his will and slight fear for their safety.

"Also, I will invite his friend, Colin, to spend time with him during the day. It will be a pleasant distraction for him." Bruce says and realizes that Damian is stun by his statement.

"Is there something wrong?" Bruce asks.

"No." Damian proclaims and goes back to work.

 _I am friends with Colin? I am certain I didn't meet him until two years after the Death of Superman…in the battlefield. But my younger self knows him now…something is wrong…_

~0~

Three more days pass, all of them continue to work, only taking small breaks for necessities. Batwoman and Batwing got involved in the investigation.

Batwoman, Kate, deciding to take the responsibility to work alongside young Damian during the night to protect Gotham, however she pays attention to details that relates to their investigation.

Batwing, Luke, is working alongside Damian and Tim to locate any changes in the time frame using the Wayne Tech and the Wayne Towers scatter around the world.

The rest of the family continue to concentrate on their initial tasks.

Jason, Cassandra, and Stephanie have constructed multiple different weapons that will help take down their galactic foes and trained with the weapons. All that is left is to multiply the artillery.

Dick and Barbara have work on multiple different plans that will lead to their victory.

Bruce keeps tattering with the belt, however it is about to be completely fixed and he will need to hack the belt and find the history of its use.

Tim endlessly tries to find any fluctuations in the time continuum, but no hints have been revealed.

Damian is assisting in all the sections of work, however his mind is occupied with his younger self getting along very well with Colin. He does become friends with Colin, but it is too soon. His mind is filled with finding explanations for the strange outcome. His lack of attention has been noticed by the family.

Stephanie is the first to ask him what the thing that clouds his mind is. At the end, she is not able to gain an answer from him. She develops a good relationship with him, it is more tolerable than with the younger Damian who throws insults at her every time they speak. At least this one is more mature and gives her less insults. Still, Stephanie did not achieve anything with her conversation, but it went compared to Jason's or Barbara's attempts.

Barbara tried to convince Damian to answer her questions by telling him it is the right for the rest of the family to know any information he is holding back. He respects Barbara, but makes it very clear he will not take orders from her unless it is necessary. He doesn't deem the situation as such.

Jason's encounter is more forceful, it only built tension between the two. They both were challenging each other, stepping over each other's shoes. They didn't talk after the argument.

However, this is nothing compare to the relationship between Tim and Damian, even if Damian misses all his family members, he still can't stand Tim and Tim returns the feeling. They can work together, but they are not trading words with each other.

Cassandra and Damian have always had a mutual understanding for each other, she is the only one who has not harass him with questions about the future or about his thoughts.

Dick is the opposite from Cassandra, but it is expected from his older brother. He constantly asks him questions about how he is feeling and what is he thinking? He would bother him with questions about the future and the 'what if' scenarios. The annoyance won't end. Damian does good job ignoring him, yet there is some questions that do catch him off guard.

"Did you lose your virginity?" Dick simply asks. Damian shock, he first has to compose before answering his question.

"What?" Damian asks, still not processing what his brother asked him.

"I mean, you can answer this. It won't change the future or anything. So...did you lose it?" Dick repeats the question.

"Yes." Damian affirms. He continues to concentrate on his work.

"Aww. My little bro lost it." Dick mocks Damian, and he continues to ask for details. "Who? Do I know her? How was it like? How many girls did you have?"

"It doesn't matter." Damian is getting a little embarrass about the sudden questions of his sex-life.

"Yes, it does. I need to know how much I should celebrate!" Dick tries to persuade Damian.

"I had many." Damian claims, then becomes rattle by his own honesty. "Besides, you don't want to really know about the details. Mar'I was my first, end of discussion. Let's move on."

Damian wants to be proud about his own triumph of being a man who can charm women, especially in the superhero community. However, he can't be so blunt to tell Dick the details about his first time with Dick's own daughter. It is wrong. He needs to change the subject, fast. Without a thought behind his words he moves on to question Dick.

"How is your marriage with Koriand'r?" Damian asks. He is surprise to hear a silence come over Dick. Dick meets confuse eyes meet Damian's eyes.

"I am not married to Kory…" Dick claims. Damian's eyes widen, because without a trying he revealed there is something wrong, not only with time.

The family gather to ponder about how this situation could happen. Damian not meeting Colin, until much later and Dick being married to Kory. These scenarios are different from the present.

"Are you certain you didn't, at any point, come to the wrong dimension?" Bruce questions Damian.

"I am certain." Damian affirms. "You said that belt only travels through time, then I only traveled through time."

"It's true." Bruce examining the belt on a lab table.

"Then, it might be that time and space changed in this scenario." Bruce speculates.

"If time changed, space changed with it." Tim understands and explains Bruce hypothesis. "Each time Epoch traveled through time he will change small effects that will ripple the dimension continuum, correct?"

"Yes, Tim." Bruce agrees and makes some final adjustments to the belt. "This means the first time travel will make a ripple in a dimension. We need to look for ripples in our dimension to find the where Epoch will be. The belt will tell me when Epoch will appear."

He enters a code on the belt and get a hologram log about the times the belt has used its power.

"Tomorrow, in the night." Bruce states.

Tim, Luke, and Damian look for ripples in the space. Luke is able to find some, in the center of Gotham. It will be in the Wayne building.

"Epoch will appear at the Wayne Ball, tomorrow, to see the opening of new Wayne tech, which Epoch likely plans to steal. We will be there to stop him." Bruce declares to the whole family.

~0~

"Today, he will make an appearance in Gotham." Eclipso says to Darkseid.

"It is destiny." Eclipso gladly suggests. "Epoch to steal from Gotham, while the Yellow Gem appears."

"It doesn't matter if destiny is by my side or not." Darkseid declares. "I will get the future I desire."

~0~

It is a beautiful, quiet night in Gotham and the whole family is present at the ball. Bruce, Luke, Kate, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Cassandra, Stephanie, and younger Damian. The older refused to join them, he wish to watch over the monitors to observe anymore ripples in space and time. Bruce tried to convince him this is the opportunity to stop everything from happening, but Damian was very reluctant to go. Bruce was suspicious for the reasons, but didn't push it further.

But Bruce should've persisted because Damian does have other intentions. He knows that the first location from Epoch's belt is not the Wayne Ball, it is the place the belt took him, where the belt left him, when he escaped from the future; the Batcave. He must fight them alone.

The family awaits to see the big reveal of the new Wayne technology that will revolutionize the scientific field. The big reveal is made and the audience applause, however the family awaits for Epoch's appearance. Moments pass and they mingle, yet keep an eye on the technology waiting for Epoch.

Epoch makes a grand appearance, the light goes out, and the crowd screams. The family quickly changes to their costumes and they all go after Epoch. Epoch notices the costume heroes come towards him. He tries to shoot them with his advance future guns, yet dodge his blasts. Bruce is able to get a hit follow by the rest of the hero's attacks. Epoch gets into a corner, trying to fight them back, but it is too much. He must escape. He turns his belt a couple minutes back and transports to a different location.

Epoch appears the Batcave knowing that the family is gone and waiting for him at the Wayne Ball. It will be best to steal technology from the cave it is more advance than the measly tech of the Wayne Company.

Damian sneaks up behind him, able to throw him on the ground, and pin him, with a gun pointing at Epoch's head. Damian reaches to remove Epoch's belt and technology, suddenly black magic throws him into the Bat computer.

Darkseid and Eclipso appear in the center of the cave. Eclipso decides to throw around Damian, while Darkseid puts his foot on Epoch and uses his powers to mind control Epoch. Epoch struggles against his power, but his battle lasts for a couple of minutes. Epoch falls under Darkseid's command.

"Go to the darkest corner of the cave and speed the time frame." Darkseid orders.

Epoch follows Darkseid's command. He goes to the darkest corner he can find and speeds up the time. In a couple of seconds a small glow appears, the yellow gem of fear appears in the cave. Eclipso struggling to fight Damian decides to concentrate on using his magic to pull the gem to the surface of this dimension, while Darkseid shoots his omega beams towards Damian. Damian finds anything to hide behind to avoid these powerful beams. Damian is able to jump in front of Darkseid and dodge at the very last minute and the beams hit Darkseid. Darkseid suffers injury and humiliation from this, he decides to change into physical attacks towards Damian.

"How can you dodge me, you are only a mortal?" Darkseid questions.

"I have practiced fighting you many times!" Damian answers.

Damian is able to get his hands on some of the weapons made to use against Darkseid. He stands equal to Darkseid, yet he is hit from behind with a yellow ray from the Yellow Gem that Eclipso holds. This causes him to hallucinate his greatest fears; he will re-live every death he has seen. His friends, family, and innocents deaths. He covers his eyes and screams trying to fight back the realistic hallucinations.

Darkseid opens a boom portal and decides to leave with Epoch, Eclipso, and the Yellow Gem. Darkseid smirks as he leaves Damian to suffer in his fears.

The family return to the cave to see Damian kneeling over still fighting the visual hallucinations of bloody bodies and the screams of many familiar voices. It is very powerful the Yellow Gem's rays, the hallucinations last for the rest of the day. The family try to comfort him, make him realize it is all in his head, but it doesn't work. Bruce gives Damian all the anti-fear antidotes he has made to counter Scarecrow's toxins, but it doesn't work. They have to wait and watch as he trembles in agony of all the gory images. He must lose everyone again.

The next day the hallucinations stop and Damian takes a couple of hours to rest from the intense experience. Bruce apologizes to his sleeping son for not being there, helping him face off the enemy. Bruce stays by his side the whole time.

After a couple of hours, Damian wakes and composes himself to tell them about the situation.

"They escaped with the gem." Damian explains. "But I know now that the gems only appear a certain time."

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asks.

"I saw Epoch speed the time for a moment to be able to make the gem glimmer to the surface of our dimension. This means there is certain times throughout this timeline that the gems appear and that is where they are heading." Damian answers.

"I put a device that will connect Epoch's current belt and the one I stole from the future and it will show me the locations of time Epoch will travel to." Damian informs them.

"Great, so what is next?" Dick questions Bruce. Bruce shares a gaze with Damian and realizes from Damian's eyes that his youngest son from the future will have to do it alone.

"Nothing." Bruce tells Dick.

"Why not!?" Dick challenges Bruce.

"No, Grayson. My father is right. I have to do this alone." Damian asserts. "It is my journey to travel through time and stop their plan from ruining the future. You have to stay here in your time frame, I am the only one who is separate from my time so I will travel."

Bruce grabs the belt and hands it to Damian.

"We have failed to stop this, but you still can, my son." Bruce expresses his approval and high expectations for Damian's solo mission.

The rest of the family murmur and struggle to face the fact that he must go alone, but it is true it seems to be Damian's own mission. Damian puts codes in and it connects his belt to Epoch's belt's coordinates. He must rush to stop them from achieving to gain the other gems.

"I know I will return." Damian affirms as he looks at all of them, seeing them brings a smile on his face. He will not let horror fall onto his family and the rest of the world. He will stop it. He runs into the portal to see where it leads him.

~0~

"He is from the future, where my goals are achieved. He is here to stop that from happening." Darkseid claims. Eclipso, Darkseid, and Epoch return to Apokolips.

"Don't worry, good friend." Eclipso tries to calm down Darkseid's worries. "He is far behind us and won't stop us from achieving the second gem."

Eclipso uses his magic to locate the next gem. A Green Gem appears in Oa.

 _To Be Continue... **  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: Change

Author Note: This chapter takes place in the future and a year has passed since the death of many heroes, to put in perspective Damian would be twelve around this time.

* * *

"I am [static] proud [static] Bruce. Don't [static]. Live well [static]. Forgive [static] and I love [static]. Bruce" The message finished, Bruce for a year used his spare time to work on fixing the damage tape that Alfred, let him.

Today, he finished repairing the tape to the best possible condition and for the last hours, he heard Alfred's last words over and over again. He is able to piece the missing words in the message that is block by static the first time he heard the tape, but he continues to hear in a way not wanting to let go of Alfred. He never wants to let anyone close to him be forgotten. He hears the tape, stares at the picture of the whole Bat-family including Luke and Kate, and reads over the list of heroes that died a year ago.

 _Nobody should ever be forgotten._

Bruce lost in his thoughts of ways that tragedy could've been avoided. He hears his intercom of the JL buzz.

"Batman…" A similar woman's voice calls out to him.

"I am here, Wonder Woman." He replies.

"It is time to decide our allies and welcome the new heroes." Diana informs him.

"I know. I will be in the Justice League Hall in a couple of hours." Bruce tells her and turns off his intercom. He moves away from his work place and calls the rest of the Bat–family to make their way to the Justice League Hall. Twelve-year-old Damian arrives to the Batcave and presents himself to his father.

"We are leaving, father?" Damian questions

"Yes." Bruce answers. They both get in the Bat car and ride off towards the Justice League Hall.

"Father, are you okay with this decision?" Damian asks his father as they get closer to the Justice League Hall.

"The remaining seven have made the decision that would be best for the Justice League." Bruce replies.

"Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and you are the only one left of the original seven. Could you three really make the right decision?" Damian continues to question.

"Why are against this, Damian?" Bruce interrogates Damian.

"I am not. I know you don't agree with this. Father, you are not fond of the idea of young heroes becoming Justice League members and having to fight in the frontlines, alongside the adult members." Damian argues.

"No, I am not happy with the idea. But that is how desperate we are. We are doing this to protect normal citizens and preparing the young heroes to take up the mantle in case the older members fall." Bruce states.

They arrive at the Justice League Hall they are slowly join by the rest of the Bat-family members; Barbara, Dick, Jason, Cassandra, Tim, and Stephanie.

Dick is accompanied by his wife, Koriand'r, and his daughter, Mar'I. Mar'I holding tightly onto Kory's hand, she is scared. She is not ready to become a hero, but she will not stand back and watch people die. She doesn't want to see anybody die.

Diana arrives with Donna and Cassie. Wonder-family greets the Bat-family. Diana grabs Bruce to converse, before they start the event of welcoming heroes. Cassie and Tim stare at each other and walk off with each other, they both wish to speak of the same thing, Superboy. Donna decides to stay with the rest of the members to have a light chat. Donna explains Diana and her have been finalizing Cassie's training to be a powerful and independent superheroine. She is ready to become a JL member as the rest of the Titans.

Jamie, Connor, and Zachary arrive around the same time. They are the last remaining Titans with Cassie and Tim.

Jamie decided to invite his family to see him receive the JL membership for they understand that he is determined to become a member. This will able him to get his hands on more resources for him to be able to save people, even if it means an increase in danger. His mom keeps looking at him with a mixture of worry, understanding, and proudness in her eyes for her son.

Zachary is with his own mother, Zatanna, she is one of the few JL members still alive. Zachary is not interested in becoming a hero. It is true many heroes have lost their lives this past year, but he doesn't see it as his responsibility to take up where someone left off. Zachary is only doing this because Zatanna guilt him to use his magical talent to become a hero. But it would sharpen his skills in magic and he will be able to parade his JL membership.

Connor is alone. None of his family is left, they all died or are missing. He is the only archer left for the Justice League. He needs to become a member to help the JL and not let anyone else suffer what the way he did.

Linda arrives with her twins, Jai and Irey, they are both in costumes. Irey has been training with Bruce to improve her powers, she is the only speedster they have left. Jai has been training alongside Ray because he has talent in computer and tech. Linda offers her skills in medicine to the JL becoming their main medical doctor. She is showing her own children techniques in medicine.

Ray appears before Jai to congratulate him and Irey on coming this far. His own daughter, Joy, has chosen to learn the same things as Jai and made her own suit, similar to her father. She is optimistic of this battle she has enlisted, she believes the rest of heroes and her will fight and claim victory.

Lois enters the JL Hall and she looks at the sculpture of Superman that stands before her and her son. Chris is determined to become a hero against Lois wishes. She lost her husband because he followed the career path of a hero. It pains her to see her son follow his father's footsteps, but she will not stop him because she will never stop Clark from becoming Superman, even if she knew the things to come. Chris has been practicing his powers endlessly to be able to become member of the JL, to be able to protect many people, to never see someone fall before his eyes again.

Arthur Curry and Mera Curry join the rest of the heroes. Their twins, Mera II and Arthur II, have become known as Aquagirl and Aquaboy, but are moving on to become JL members. Arthur separates from his family to discuss about final preparations with Diana and Bruce. Mera stays with her children, she is proud of her children deciding to become part of the Justice League. She is going to become a member, as well. The whole family will stand strong and united against the enemy who decided to attack them.

Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, Booster Gold, Goldstar, John Stewart and Guy Gardner have come as the remaining JL member or to become JL members.

Diana, Arthur, and Bruce are done discussing and making preparations. Their decision has become final. Diana stands in a platform to present her speech.

"We welcome the young and old heroes. I, Wonder Woman, Diana, the once, princess of the beautiful island of Themyscira, and a member of the seven founders of the Justice League, stand before all of you to welcome and congratulate you as a member of the Justice League. We have not come to this decision because we are in desperate times. We have made this decision to invite you to the Justice League because an enemy has threaten our world and has come to destroy us. We will not fall, we will stand strong. We attack the enemy for hurting us, for trying to break us. We lost many heroes that built this foundation, but we are adding new heroes, today, to keep foundation strong. We will not crumble. We are not receiving you into our league because we want lambs to be slaughtered. We want you to stand firm, to fight, and to stay alive. This is the reason we elder heroes came together to train you and will continue to do so. However, we have seen that you are worthy to become your own heroes, in case we fall, you will be courageous enough to stand where we stood. Stand Now! We are not downgrading the idea of being a member to the Justice League, we are raising you up to be able to carry this mantle!"

Diana finishes her speech, cheers and applause come over the crowd. She begins to give the young heroes their own communicator. Happiness comes around the whole Justice League, welcoming the new members. Lois is happy to see Chris get his own intercom and fly towards her, with his red cape flowing behind him. Chris shows a confused look, while he comes towards Lois. Lois wonders what her son is looking at, so she looks behind her. Lex Luthor is walking towards the group of heroes.

Diana flies towards Lex, she stops in front of him, and pulls her sword towards his neck.

"How dare you appear here!?" Diana demands answers from him.

"I don't come here to cause harm. I wish to talk." Lex answers. "Also, I was invited."

"What!?" Diana asks. Bruce appears behind her and gently pulls her away from Lex.

"I invited him, because he has very interesting information he shared. I want him to tell everybody." Bruce claims. Diana slowly removes her sword from Lex's throat, but continues to glare at him.

"Lex, tell everything you told me." Bruce commands. Lex fixes his suit and commences to speak.

"I am not here as an enemy. I want to be an ally. I understand if I am not a member of the Justice League for my crimes. I do wish to assist the Justice League because I can trust all of you to protect Earth."

"We will protect Earth without your assistance." Arthur interrupts, still not trusting Lex. Bruce stops Arthur from approaching closer. Bruce gives a gesture to Lex to continue.

"I don't mean to offend." Lex continues. "I want to help you by giving all the resources of my company at your disposal and my brilliant mind to assist you. I might've wish the death of Superman, but I don't want Earth to be destroyed or be under the rule of Darkseid. I wish to fight alongside the Justice League against a common enemy."

"You expect us to agree to your propositions?" Diana questions him, not willing to trust Lex.

"I don't expect anything from the Justice League, however Batman is willing to take my helping hand." Lex claims.

"Why?!" Diana turns her attention to Bruce.

"We need his help, we lost many heroes and with them resources. He can provide resources. He gave his word to not turn against us. He prove this by giving me certain information." Bruce explains and switches the attention towards Lex, again.

"I met Darkseid." Lex claims.

"What?" Many heroes question and others gasp.

"Actually I received a message from Darkseid a couple of months back. He wanted me to join his army and he will reward me anything I wish for if I allied myself with him. I thought about it for a couple of minutes, at the end I love this world and want to protect it from aliens who wish to destroy it. So I refused his offer. My rejection was not taken kindly and he warned me that I made a grave mistake. He was able to transport his omega beam through the message and it almost hit me. I didn't think too much about it the message, until I pondered more about the invitation. I realized if he invited me, who else would he have invited? From this encounter it is proof enough that I am not the only villain he is going to contact, he is building his army with some of the Justice League's greatest enemies. You might be building the Justice League with these new members, but he is constructing his army with very strong, experience villains. Once he is done strengthening his force, he will launch another attack to conquer our planet." Lex explains.

~0~

"Oh, Darky! How long are you going to keep me here?" A sinister voice asks and lets out a laugh.

"I will let you out when you give me a coherent answer of my proposal." Darkseid declares.

"It is so boring in this locked room, at least torture me to give you the answer. You are less fun than Supey." The voice keeps joking around approaching closer to the bar window of the lock door.

"I believe that boredom is your torture." Darkseid states.

The man behind the lock door grabs the bars tightly and lets out a maniac laugh.

"Joker, what is your answer?" Darkseid demands an answer from him.

"Why did you capture me instead of give me an email like the rest?" Joker interrogates Darkseid.

"I knew to gain an answer from you I need to trap you long enough to gain a stable response from you." Darkseid explains.

"Do you like games?" Joker gleefully asks.

"What?" Darkseid questions.

"Do you like games, Darky?" Joker repeats.

"Are you playing with me?" Darkseid expresses his annoyance by Joker's question.

"I am playing. You are playing. We all are playing. But do you like playing, Darky, because you will be playing for a long time." Joker remarks and lets out another laugh that rings through Darkseid's castle.

"I will torture her for you can hear her screams." Darkseid threatens.

"I hurt her every day. Why would I care?" Joker retorts.

"You will care once you see Harlequin cry tears of blood." Darkseid guarantees Harley's suffering. Joker keeps laughing, suddenly his smile turns into a deep frown.

"You better offer something more worth more than her life, because once I get out from this box you call a prison, I will escape with her in my arms and laughing as we fly away from this planet of fire. I will leave you without an army and bleeding. Don't test me, Darky." Joker claims.

"I don't bleed. I am a God. You don't want to cross me, Joker." Darkseid replies. Moments pass of intense silence between Joker and Darkseid.

"I do have another offer." Darkseid says. He pulls out a Green Gem in front of Joker. It glows over Joker's large smile.

"The Green Gem of will and chaos." Darkseid introduces the gem to Joker.

"When you have all the will to overpower the universe, to overpower order, you will have chaos. I give you the power over chaos." Darkseid proclaims.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?! I will trade Harley in a second, for that gem. You know how to please me, Darky. You make me the happiest clown, I accept I will join your army!" Joker gladly accepts Darkseid's offer and sticks his arm out to reach for the gem.

"I demand your loyalty. Let me be able to control you." Darkseid demands.

"Of course! I invite you to enter my mind. Give me the gem!" Joker agrees.

Darkseid enters Joker's chaotic mind and uses his powers to its full potential to control Joker's mind.

"Lord Darkseid." The red lips mutter. Darkseid succeeds in taking complete control of Joker's mind. He puts the gem in Joker's hand. The gem imbeds itself into the hand.

After a moment, Joker begins to chuckle. Darkseid is confused he is certain he had control over Joker. The chuckle involves into a manic laugh. Darkseid realizes that the power of will the gem grants is greater than he anticipated. Darkseid shoots his omega beams towards Joker, however Joker counterattacks with a powerful green blast. The beam and blast cancel each other out, yet Joker sends a giant green fist to punch Darkseid through many walls. This alerts his soldiers and the Female Furies, they proceed to attack Joker.

Joker puts a green shield around him and sends a blast to every direction pushing the Furies back. Bloody Mary was able to sneak behind and bites Joker's neck. She begins to suck his blood and energy. Joker constructs a green hand from his energy to pull off Bloody Mary and forces a surge of energy down her throat.

"Get filled, Honey!" Joker laughs as he witnesses her starting to swell. Her veins lighten up with green energy. The energy fills her and her veins and arteries burst. She explodes. Granny Goodness angry by Joker killing one of her furies, she commences to combat him with her mega-rod. She commands all her furies to destroy him. It is futile, he is able to throw them back. He uses the green energy to form giant knives with smiles drawn on them. He pierces the furies.

"Dammit." Barnadeth curses as she finds one of the knives piercing across her abdomen. Lashina cannot enjoy the sight of Bernadeth dying, because she is trying to dodge Joker's bombs that he created with the energy. Joker is able to explode a bomb in Lashina's face, pushing her back, and construct a hammer to smash Gilotina through the wall. Joker floats over to Barnedth and grabs the knife from her hand. He loves knives. He cuts her face off as a scream of agony rings out. He proceeds to cut her heart out and leave the knife in her corpse to watch it burn into ashes. He retrieves the knife, happy with his new friend, which will join his collection. He tosses her face and heart out the window into a magma river. He bursts into an evil laughter. He begins to levitate and flies through the hallways to find his girlfriend.

"Mr.J" Harley sequels in excitement. Joker knocks the door down and walks towards Harley. He creates two small hands that takes the glove off on one of the hands and slaps Harley with the glove.

"Mr. J. Why?!" Harley cries out in confusion.

"I need to claim you again, Harl." Joker explains.

He sweeps her from her feet and flies away as troops of Darkseid shoot beams to their direction. Joker and Harley are able to highjack a small space ship and launch off. Their laughs fill the blood red sky of Apokolips.

~0~

After a couple of days, they crash onto Earth in the middle of the ocean. They open the door and poke their heads out to investigate their surroundings.

"This is why woman should not drive!" Joker claims and hits Harley over the head.

"You were driving Mr. J." Harley retorts and pushes him off the ship. He pops his head above the water.

"Hmm. Woman are always right, as well. It might be hallucinations that impair my driving." Joker mumbles to himself. A smile comes over his face.

"Never mind! Let's head straight to Gotham, Harley. I must gain Batman's loyalty, again. He will dare to be distracted by Darkseid's attack and not pay attention to me. He will regret it." He says and a laugh breaks out.

~0~

Everybody in the Justice League meeting ponder over Lex's warning. Bruce received the warning first, yet he still thinks about it. This means anybody who was Justice League's enemy at any point could possibly join Darkseid's forces.

 _Could Joker…_

"Bruce." A sensual voice interrupts his thoughts. He turns around to see Catwoman walking towards him.

"Selina. What are you doing here?" Bruce questions.

"You know why I am here. You knew for a couple months, now. I am here for you not to get lost in your grief, Bruce." Selina explains.

"Thank you, but I don't need your help." Bruce rejects her.

She is in front of him, blocking him from his work. They are staring into each other's eyes.

"Yes, Selina?" He questions her.

"Let's have a date, Bruce." She demands from Bruce.

"No. I am busy." Bruce refuses her offer.

"How long has it been, since we had a night together?" Selina asks him.

"I don't know, but I am not in the mood, Selina." Bruce continues to reject her. He returns to his work, but she grabs his chin and turns it to focus on her angry green eyes.

"You are making everyone worry about you. I was going to give you space for a little while longer, if not for your robins' and batgirls' growing concern over you. They don't want to leave you alone, but you have brush all of them off. I am not afraid or have respect for you to listen to your orders. So you will get out of this stuffy cave. We need the night. We need each other. Let's enjoy the stars and a chase around Gotham." She persists.

She approaches the exit of the cave and looks at him over her shoulder. He wants to return to his work and be alone, however her eyes and the idea of the night seduces him. He needs to chase after her.

They run through the city and stop crime when they spot it. They alongside each other, care for one another, and share an intimacy between each other throughout the night.

The night is nearing dawn. They both stare at the sun rising over the city. Bruce spots a ship falling into the bay of Gotham. Catwoman and Batman head to the area to investigate the crash.

The ship floats to the shore. Catwoman and Batman approach the ship, cautiously.

Catwoman sees the door open of the ship. She enters, having her whip in her hand. Harley ambushes her and begins to fight with Catwoman. Batman tries to intervene, however joker shoots a green beam to him to push him into the bay.

"Hello, Batsy! Did you miss me?!" Joker announces his presence to Batman. He creates a large green hand to grab Batman and bring him closer.

"Do you like my new powers? I found it very handy!" He remarks showing the gem imbedded in his hand.

Joker slams Batman on the ground multiple times. Catwoman notices Batman needs help. She wraps her whip around Harley and throws her out of the way. She snaps her whip to Joker's hand which makes the gem flinch for a moment, yet long enough to release Batman from Joker's grasp. When the gem reciprocates, Joker is very upset by her interruption. He attacks her and is able to grab her with the gem's power and slams her into the ocean. He keeps her under the water. Batman punches Joker in the face to let go of Catwoman. The tactic succeeds but Catwoman can't swim, she is drowning. Batman rushes into the water to save her. Joker pulls him back with the green energy.

"You are so mean, Batsy." Joker complains. Batman struggles from Joker's grip, but his attempts are failing. Catwoman is drowning before his eyes.

Catwoman feels the water filling her lungs. She is going under the water.

Wonder Woman dives into the water and flies out with Catwoman in her arms. She begins CPR to revive Catwoman. Catwoman spits out the water that filled her lungs. She begins to recover. Wonder Woman pulls out her sword and attacks Joker. Joker puts Batman as a shield to block Wonder Woman's attacks, however she pushes Batman on the ground and punches Joker, sending him flying, letting go of Batman. Harley tries to attack Wonder Woman, but Wonder Woman picks her up and throws her towards Joker. Wonder Woman leaps and slams down in front of Joker and Harley. She wraps them with her lasso, but Joker is proving with the gem's power he is able to resist the lasso's submissive powers. She lifts her sword above Joker.

"You will not kill me." Joker smirks, confident of his statement.

"I will not, but I will take that hand!" Wonder Woman claims swinging down her sword. He uses all of his energy from the gem to escape from the power of the lasso.

He is exhausted, however he keeps his smile on his face.

"Well this is a great date, but dawn is coming and I have to go, Batsy! Don't invite friends in the next date and I will give you a kiss!" Joker jokes and lets out an evil laugh.

He grabs Harley around the waist and uses the remaining energy from the gem to fly away. Their laughs echoes through Gotham city's sky.

In the Batcave, Bruce and Selina had their wounds healed. Diana is accompanying them. Also, Diana brought the ship that Joker and Harley crashed into the bay of Gotham.

"Joker got a new power?" Diana questions Bruce hoping he would know something about it.

"It is new to me, as well, Diana. However it seems the same as Green Lantern's powers and it comes from the gem in his hand. This tells me if we take away his hand he will lose the power. Also his power likely has the same weaknesses as Green Lantern." Bruce explains.

"Good. You will not fight him alone, I will be there to help you handle the Joker." Diana promises.

Bruce is about to protest but she interrupts him before he can.

"I will hit you if you reject my help. You know if I wasn't there one or both of you would have died. I will help, if you stop me I will break both of your arms and then another hero can come protect you city, maybe Booster Gold." Diana claims, cracking her fists to get ready to injure Bruce. Bruce stays silent. His silence shows he accepts her help.

"We have the ship. We have a way to arrive to Apokolips, Bruce. We can use this." Diana states.

"I know. I am preparing plans for espionage on Apokolips to see who else is joining Darkseid's forces and investigate their plans before the next attack." Bruce says.

"That sounds interesting." Selina joins the conversation.

"This does not involve you." Bruce tires to push her interest away for her own safety.

"I know I am not a Justice League member, but I want to help and I am great at espionage, better than you Bruce." Selina comments.

"No. I have been to Apokolips before and I will go." Bruce retorts.

"What about Gotham?" Selina questions. "You know Joker, you can fight him. Besides, he will create more chaos just to find you!"

Bruce ponders, it is true that he is the only one who can truly defeat Joker. He could leave the city to Diana, but she doesn't understand the Joker. He needs to be here to protect Gotham. Still, he can't let Selina go.

"You are not going. It is too dangerous for you." Bruce orders.

"Are you sending your robins or batgirls? I doubt that!" Selina argues.

"There's other Justice League members that can take this mission." Bruce asserts.

"Nobody as good as us! They will die in this mission!" Selina counters.

"Enough!" Diana stops their argument.

"Bruce, Arthur, and I will be the ones to decide who will be the infiltration team, but I do recognize your talents Catwoman, I nominate you." Diana states and Bruce confronts Diana. He glares at her and she returns the glare. She stands her ground. After a moment of tension pass, Bruce speaks.

"We will discuss about this further, tomorrow, at the meeting. You can escort yourself out, Diana."

"Of course." Diana trades farewell's with both of them and leaves the cave. Minuets of silence pass between Selina and Bruce.

"Bruce I know this is asking a lot, but don't worry about me. I don't want to stand alone or protect myself anymore. I want to fight alongside you to protect Earth." She claims as she caresses Bruce's cheek and brings him into a passionate kiss.

~0~

Barbara is preparing her utility belt with all the gadgets she will need for her mission on Apokolips. Barbara arrives to the cave. She notices Bruce checking the ship. He finished repairs many weeks ago, but every day he checks if the ship is completely functional. He needs to because if unfortunate circumstances unfold, Barbara and Selina will. They both have been chosen for this dangerous espionage mission. Barbara approaches Bruce, she looks over his work.

"Everything looks functional and durable for our travel." Barbara says trying to ease Bruce's worries.

"Batman…Bruce, I will come back with Selina. I know you are worried about us and don't want to lose either of us. You protect me and care for me like a father. I have seen you as a second father. I guess my only father, now." Barbara states and silence remains for a couple of minutes, then she continues to look straight into Bruce's eyes.

"I am afraid to lose you as much as you are to lose me. We both lost people recently and are afraid to lose again. But I would never stop you to risk your life to help others, so don't stop us." Barbara requests from Bruce.

Bruce gets closer to Barbara and pulls her in an embrace. He thinks of her as a daughter, but knows he won't stop her or Selina from this mission. He already accepted it, however he could not help but be anxious. Looking at Barbara's confidence eases his worries.

An hour later, Selina, Diana, Arthur, and other members of the Justice League arrive in the Batcave to see Selina and Barbara off in the espionage mission. Diana, Arthur, and Bruce go over the plan to Barbara and Selina. They need to find any information from Apokolips about any future attacks, a list of enemies they will face, and any other details that would prove to be useful.

"I will pray to mighty Hera to be by your side and for a safe return." Diana says.

"I will take that as wishing us luck." Selina replies.

"Keep in contact with the intercoms there might be a slight risk of losing contact." Bruce states.

"We promise." Barbara asserts.

Justice League members wish them to stay safe and return to them. Barbara heads into the ship, but Selina stays there locking her eyes with Bruce's eyes. They share a deep kiss with each other, not afraid show everyone how much love they have for another.

"Come back." Bruce whispers.

"I will." Selina guarantees.

Selina gets into the ship. They start the ship and launch off to the planet Apokolips. Finally, they will be a step ahead and prevent what happen a year ago to happen again.

~0~

Some days pass since their departure from Earth. Barbara and Selina spent that time conversing and sharing facts of each other's lives; recounting times they have worked with each other. They were finishing retelling of a funny encounter with crime. Their giggles fill the ship, such happiness traveling towards the planet of despair.

Barbara checks on the intercoms, however she only hears a buzz and no reply from Bruce. She calls over a couple more times.

"We are on our own, Selina." Barbara says.

"That's fine. It would be better not having someone shout in our ears about our safety." Selina comments.

Barbara might not have been a friend with Selina all the time, but she knew Selina had a good heart. Selina risks her life to help them infiltrate Apokolips, find out Darkseid's plans, and prevent lives being lost. She needs to be certain that Selina will return.

"You are very important to Bruce, Selina." Barbara states as they see Apokolips coming into view.

"It is the same for you, Barbs. That is the reason we need to come back to him or he will be more difficult to handle." Selina jokes and lets out a small giggle as they approach the burning Hell of Apokolips.

The ship enters the platform, the soldier demands for the ship to open its door. It opens and they enter to notice no one visible. They check the ships computer to notice it has been autopilot to return the platform. They notice nothing strange. However Batgirl and Catwoman clinging on the ceiling, then sneak out of the ship and escape into the darkness avoiding the ignorant guards.

Catwoman and Batgirl sneak around Apokolips and are able to enter Darkseid's castle. Batgirl and Catwoman have been in luck not catching one guard's gaze, yet inside the castle is very difficult to maneuver around trying not to draw attention of the furies and generals. They are searching for the massive database of Apokolips.

Batgirl and Catwoman find it. Batgirl begins to extract data, while Catwoman keeps guard. She transfers data from the database to the computer in the ship.

"Catwoman, it is unbelievable. They extracted little DNA from the original Doomsday to make very weak copies. No wonder they didn't obliterate the cities. Also they have been experimenting on their own soldiers to make them stronger like Rip Roar. Wait…they are going to add a new general…"

Batgirl's mouth is covered by Catwoman, she pulls the devise away from the computer. They are able to hide in a dark corner of the ceiling. Darkseid, Granny Goodness, and Steppenwolf enter the room. They switch into a camera showing Supergirl's and Superboy's burn, scared, broken, bleeding, starve, and naked bodies. Batgirl and Catwoman are disturb by the image of Supergirl and Superboy state, they are barely alive. Batgirl is surprise to see them alive, they have been missing for a year, yet they breathe. But how could she rejoice when their eyes are blank.

"They are about to give in, Lord Darkseid. We should insert the red gem into one of them and make them your new general of an army." Granny Goodness suggest.

"It is the girl." Steppenwolf remarks. "The boy has given up. We should go for the stronger one."

"I know what I must do." Darkseid states and pulls out the violet, red, yellow, blue, and white gems. Batgirl and Catwoman continue to observe in silence.

Darkseid grabs the red gem and the three of them leave the room. Catwoman and Batgirl come out of hiding and continue to look at the cameras witnessing their friends being tortured. Batgirl can't bare this, she installs her drive to continue transferring data, but she is going to save them. Catwoman grabs her arm to stop her.

"If you go to save them, you will give away our mission and our safety. We could die saving them." Catwoman warns.

"I risk my life every day to save strangers. Of course, I will risk everything to save my friends." Batgirl determine to save them.

"I don't understand why you would do that it must be a hero thing." Catwoman comments. "I will help you distract them while you save them."

"No. I can't let that happen." Batgirl rejects.

"Hey, we are partners. I will do this, Bruce can't stop me, and you definitely can't stop me." Catwoman says and steals two gems, the blue and white gem, and heads off to confront Darkseid. Batgirl grabs the violet and yellow gems and follows Selina.

They sneak around not gaining the attention of the guards until they reach the room. They witness that Darkseid is about to insert the red gem in Supergirl's chest. Catwoman wraps her whip around Darkseid's wrist and uses all her strength to slightly pull his arm. It is enough to gain Steppenwolf, Darkseid, and Granny Goodness attention.

"Oh shit." Catwoman says and begins to run for her life.

"After her." Darkseid commands Steppenwolf and Granny Goodness to chase her. He walks towards the door to witness their chase. This gives Batgirl the opportunity to release Superboy and Supergirl from their imprisonment.

"Kon…Kara…I will get you out of here. I promise." Batgirl declares.

She grabs both of them, one in each arm. She tries to make her way towards the exit, quietly sneaking behind Darkseid. Suddenly, his arm swings back, almost hitting Batgirl.

"You think I won't notice you, you humans think too highly about yourselves." Darkseid says.

He approaches Batgirl. Batgirl puts Supergirl and Superboy down on the ground. She pulls out the violet and yellow gems. Darkseid looks at Batgirl.

"You don't know how to control the gems." Darkseid states.

"Well, I must think highly of myself, because I know I can use them to hurt you." Batgirl asserts.

She concentrates on the gem and lets out a small blast of violet light. Darkseid's omega beams are able to destroy the violet blast with ease and continues to move his omega beams towards Batgirl. She is able to dodge it, but it changes its directions and keeps attacking her. She continues to use her skills to dodge; backflips, quick turns, slides, etc. However, the longer this continues the harder it gets to dodge the beams.

She can't lose. If she dies, she will fail getting them out of there. The gem feels the love she has to protect her friends. She doesn't want to lose anyone, again. The gem begins to give a slight glow, she notices and dares to take a stance and concentrate on the gem to give a giant violet blast. It overpowers the omega beam and hits Darkseid. The red gem slips from Darkseid's hand and it falls into Superboy's chest. Superboy lets out a scream of agony. Tee red gem imbeds itself in his heart, red light flows into his veins. He begins to lose control. He vomits blood and starts screaming in rage. He shoots his laser beams all over the place. He attacks Batgirl, grabs her, and crushes through the walls of the castle. She drops the violet and yellow gems. He is grabbing her tightly around the neck.

"Conner! Stop!" Batgirl pleas.

His laser beam builds up to burn through her skull. Supergirl gains the strength to push Superboy away and save Batgirl. She slowly flies down on the ground, then falls into Batgirl's arms.

"I will protect you because you are important to me too, Barbs." Supergirl whispers before losing consciousness. Batgirl begins to carry Supergirl on her back.

 _Dammit, Kara. Let me protect you._

Batgirl thinks as she heads back to the original ship. Batgirl contacts Catwoman.

"Catwoman, we need to go! We have been found. We need to retreat. Go back on the ship." Batgirl orders.

"On it! Start the ship, I will be there." Catwoman guarantees.

She continues to run from Granny Goodness. Steppenwolf left to deal with Superboy who is losing control. The female furies and Steppenwolf are trying to stop him. Catwoman is trying to lose Granny Goodness by making quick turns in corners, leaping to and from buildings. Granny Goodness keeps her smile as she comes closer to Catwoman. She smashes down her rod and Catwoman is barely able to dodge it. She swings the rod and hits Catwoman's side. Catwoman gasps as she hits the wall. Rubble collapse on top of her legs. Granny Goodness approaches her and lifts the rod over Catwoman's head.

"You have been enough trouble, Kitty. Now to catch you, tie you in a bag, and throw you into the river. Well, it will be a river of fire." Granny Goodness snickers and comes down with her rod. Catwoman uses the blue gem and shoots a small blast to Granny Goodness. It strikes her. Granny shakes her head and a look of shock comes over her face.

"Oh my. I can't believe what I am doing." She begins to lift the rabble off Catwoman's legs. Catwoman is confused by her sudden kindness. She looks at the blue gem.

 _Could have this caused her sudden change?_

She ponders. She test it out by asking Granny to help her.

"I am injured. Could you help me to the ship?"

"Of course, honey!" Granny agrees and lifts Catwoman over her shoulder. She carries her through secret passages to the ship.

Steppenwolf is able to pin him under his foot and knock him unconscious. Steppenwolf is trying to contact Granny Goodness, but she is not responding. Steppenwolf alerts Darkseid.

"Catwoman!" Batgirl calls out and attacks Granny, believing that Granny wants to harm them. Batgirl is able to knock her out.

"She was actually helping me." Catwoman says.

"What?" Batgirl questions.

"It seems this blue gem changes her personality. We have to take these gems it will help us and hurt his plans." Catwoman explains.

"I lost my gems…and I lost Superboy." Batgirl says with disappointment in her voice. She fail to save Superboy.

"Hey! We will find a way to save him. But for now we have to leave." Catwoman tells Batgirl.

Batgirl wishes to save him, but needs to leave now. The mission is compromised and they need to go. She helps Catwoman into the ship and taking the gems from her. More than half of the data transfer into the computer of the ship. However it doesn't seem to be transferring anymore data, this means the device placed on the database was destroyed. They prepare for launch off, but the ship is caught by Darkseid. He pulls the ship down and Catwoman falls out of the ship. He catches her and begins to crush her in his hand. She tries to pull away. She struggles to push his fingers apart to let her go. She screams feeling her bones breaking. Batgirl throws her gadgets at Darkseid to release Catwoman, however it is not working. She grabs the blue gem and lets out a blast, but cancels out with the omega beams.

"Go!" Catwoman screams.

"No! I won't leave you. You will die!" Batgirl replies with tears in her eyes. Catwoman is able to swing her whip to hit the launch button. The ship's rockets blast on Darkseid's face, pushing him back. Batgirl cries out for Catwoman as she leaves Apokolips.

Darkseid furious, how could he be fooled by these humans? He slowly crushes Catwoman in his fist. Catwoman is gasping for air, her veins, muscles, and organs are being compress. The bones are fracturing in many places. In all the pain, she remembers her adventures and romantic last days she was with Bruce. She hopes with tears running down her face.

 _I hope this tragedy won't make him fall into darkness. I hope he can move on. I love you. I will miss you._

CRACK!

Her back snaps into two. She falls limp in his hands. But he continues to crush her body and treats her as a stress ball. He drops her body in the magma pits of Apokolips and walks back to his castle.

"Call Cyborg Superman, I will need him to train my new general. Granny Goodness will need to answer for her failure. Also, we need to change our plans." Darkseid orders Steppenwolf with frustration on his tone. He will destroy them.

~0~

The ship crashes into the soil of Earth. You can hear small sobs from Barbara. She mourns for the failure of the mission. She uses her intercom to call the Justice League. Bruce answers her call. He has been anxious for many days if they will return. He didn't expect to lose communication, but he finally hears a call from them.

"Oh, Bruce. I am so sorry." Barbara whimpers, he knew something went wrong. He needs her location and he will arrive there as soon as possible with Arthur and Diana.

Arthur, Diana, and Bruce arrive Barbara having tear streaks running down her face. She has an unconsciousness Kara on her lap, wrap in bandages and best first aid Barbara can do.

"Bruce…Selina is…" Barbara is stumbling over her words. Bruce's heart with a deep pain.

Diana picks up Kara and Arthur assists Barbara. Bruce stays in the same place, silent. He could not say anything to her, could not help her. He can't suppress the hurt and move on. He looks at the sky and hopes her return, but knows she will not come back. He knew when he heard Barbara's tone and didn't hear a single word from Selina. Too many memories and feelings flush in. He remains there, until the sky turns dark as his world. She is wrong, he is meant to be the only creature to live in the night.

~0~

A month pass since Batgirl and Supergirl arrive from the world of Apokolips. Supergirl fell into a deep coma from the yearlong of torture. Lois and her son visit Kara in her sleeping state. Chris cuddles with Kara as she lays there. Lois visits her every day, she is family. Happy to see her alive and hoping every day that she will wake up. Lois is not the only one, Linda and Bruce visit her, two medical experience people, who will be able to check her state. Barbara is a good friend who frequently visits her, with another Justice League member. Damian visits Kara many times. He tends to sneak in there when he is done with training and nobody else is around. He work with Kara before, and has a small crush on her, so annoyingly for him he can't help but worry for her.

However, he does find his time occupied. He tends to train with Dick in many different fighting styles. Dick invites the rest of his family, Kori and Mar'I. Kori helps train Damian and her daughter in the aspects of fighting someone who has powers and is much stronger than them. While Dick trains on their techniques in battle and how to outsmart their opponent. Mar'I and Damian have been fighting each other and assisting each other during their combat sessions. They have grown fond of each other and spend much time with each other, even after training. Mar'I has found Damian to be a good person, even with his personality. She has develop a small attraction to Damian. While Damian does find Mar'I very attractive, but doesn't step over his bounds because that his older brother's daughter and in a way a family member. However, Mar'I is proving to be a fast learner, very strong, and dependable partner.

Irey tends to pass by their training sessions and has grown fond of bothering Damian. She finds his reactions hilarious, but she also sees him as not a bad person, only a jerk. Also, she tends to annoy him for his attention because she likes him. Damian finds her annoying, but she does tend to want to train with him and learn many things about him. So he can't help but talk about himself or show that he is better than her. He is surprised she never is upset with her loss in battle or him poking fun of her. She might throw a remarks and puff her cheeks, but never storm off or wish to rip him apart. She bothers Damian, but she is patient with him as he is patient with her.

She loves spending time with Mar'I. She finds Mar'I very kind and converse with about anything, however neither have shared their feelings about Damian. She will talk to Mar'I all day if not her need to train with her mom, Linda, in the speed force or medical training. Linda is showing all the new Justice League members' basic first aid, but she is taking special time to teach Irey and Jai higher medical knowledge.

She talks to her brother about her training with the speed force and her developing new friendships with Damian and Mar'I. Jai finds Mar'I a compassionate person, but he doesn't agree with his sister about Damian. He finds Damian thinking too high of himself and not caring for other members of the team.

Jai is satisfied that he does not have to deal with Damian. He spends most of his time with Ray and Joy building technology that can protect citizens and attack Darkseid's army. Jai is learning from Ray many things about technology and functions of computers. He knows he does not have power, but he can become another tech person for the Justice League. Jai and Joy work together to build new gadgets. He finds her happiness intoxicating, she is very optimistic even these troubling times. She lost her mother in that horrible day, as he lost his father, and yet she is positive that everything will fine at the end. She stutters over her words and is a tech-nerd. She helps him in anything and accepts his help. She is smart, beautiful, and she lifts his spirits. He cannot help but fall for a beacon of light in this dark tunnel. However, he can't tell her, he does not see himself as worthy for someone so happy, and he believes she will not return his feelings.

Joy does not notice Jai's feelings, even how many hours of the day she spends with him. The reason is she devotes her time in advancing her own atom suit that will help her face against the enemies. Ray and her daughter are spending much time updating their suits. He loves spending time with his daughter, it has been healing their heart from the loss of Felicity.

Ray spends most of his time constructing galactic weapons to fight Apokolips soldiers, though. Lex puts himself in charge of the project he finds himself smarter than Ray. Ray does not like Lex and distrust him, however can't deny his technological genius. Lex is helping the Justice League to save the world, but will not make effort to get along with them or teach any of the new members.

Lex in occasions visits Bruce to inspire innovation from the man who thinks of everything ahead of time. However, Bruce mostly these past two months has been pushing everyone away. He wishes to be alone most of the time. Bruce tends to spend many hours in Selina's grave. But he is very determined to destroy Darkseid's army. He found vengeance a motivation from his grief. Bruce goes over the data and makes plans with the help from Diana and Arthur. Bruce takes time to train the new Justice League members like Irey in the speed force, since he does have information about the force. Bruce trains Damian and other family members of the Batfamily because he will not lose them, as well. But he tends to let this Batfamily members be train by Dick and Barbara.

Barbara and Cassandra spar while working alongside Dick and Damian. Cassandra helps with Damian's training because she is the best fighter to combat. Stephanie joins because she wishes to be better in combat. She saw one of her good friends, Kara, become so weak, reminds her humanity and how stronger she needs to get to fight opponents she will face ahead.

Jason is taking time to assist Isabel to become a good fighter in a short amount time. He is giving high military level exercises to develop her skills, she will need to be an expert in many different forms of combat. She is the one who asked him to help her be ready to fight alongside them. She wishes to not stay on the sideline and be useless. She will support them by becoming a pilot and fighter. He will not go easy on her because she is a civilian, a woman, or his girlfriend in these months of intense lessons. She knows this and she is accepted everything to come, but he expects this from her. A woman who can deal with him can deal with anything.

Tim tends to hang around the Batfamily, but he concentrates with his technology and computer. He trains most of the time with Connor, Jamie, and Cassie. Connor practices to become as good as his father because he needs to be the archer of the Justice League. He has this responsibility over his shoulders. Jamie communicates with his Blue Beetle suit to see the advances he can apply to the armor. He works alongside Ray to help in any way he can. Cassie and Tim share the feelings of knowing Kon is alive, but he is in the clutches of Darkseid.

Cassie almost wishes that Kara was the one left behind instead of Kon. However she hates these feelings and tries anything to distract herself. She improves her skills with Donna, Diana, and other Amazonians. She helps the civilians of LA to reconstruct their homes, clean the rubble, and other tasks. She educates herself in ways to be a good leader and be able to govern a group. She will not take a break, she won't let the feelings catch up to her, distract her, or break her down. She needs to be strong and continue to look forward. Her goal is to protect all those she can and save the man she loves, Kon.

Donna notices Cassie is bottling up inside her feelings of the mission failing to retrieve Kon, however with her best efforts to be a kind, older, and supportive sister for Cassie. Also, Donna helps with protecting the cities, mostly LA, by fighting crime. Donna runs into Kyle who tends to paint or sketch her image. He loves drawing, talking, and being around her. Donna finds Kyle good company and both start developing feelings for each other. But her mind is taken up defending the cities and the chance of another attack from Apokolips. She needs to keep helping the cities with the Diana, Cassie, and the few other Amazonians.

Diana has a lot in her hands, she is training the new Justice League members. She needs to be the leader of the Justice League. She helps all the cities in protecting them against crime, especially in Gotham with Bruce against the Joker from causing chaos. She guides her Amazonians and other members. She has so much responsibility over her shoulders. She has the obligation to become the new beacon of hope. Steven helps her with stress and being support her, because she will need it. He helps her in the best ways he can. She appreciates it, but she needs to be strong and patient on her own. It is her duty and in a couple of months she will need to prove it in the UN meeting.

Arthur with his wife, Mera, will be attending the UN meeting as the leader of Atlantis. They have spending time with rebuilding cities, stopping crimes, training their troops, and helping their own children develop the skills to be great Justice League members. Arthur and Mera assist their twins to become strong warriors who will be able to fight the enemies. Their children are improving very well that is one thing they don't have to worry about, yet as parents they will always be anxious about their children. However, their minds are occupied with the UN meeting that is coming up in a couple of months they will need the world to join together to fight against a common threat.

~0~

Two months before the anniversary of the Day of Darkness, what many citizens call the day where many heroes and civilians lost their lives. In one month the UN will meet and decide their course of action towards fighting the threat of Darkseid. However, in this night Bruce receives a surprise visit in his personal chambers from the League of Assassins.

Bruce enters his bedroom and sees Ra's sitting in a chair enjoying a fine glass of wine that he found.

"Hello, Detective." Ra's says and takes a sip of the wine.

"What are you doing here, Ra's?" Bruce questions with a Bat rang in his hand.

"I am not here to fight. I wish to inform you that I am in the same side as the Justice League. The League of Assassins will battle against Darkseid." Ra's claims.

"We don't need the support of the Assassins." Bruce affirms.

"I am not asking permission to join the Justice League side. I am here to tell you where the League of Assassins stand, so the Justice League will not attack us if you see us in the battlefield. Also, I wish to know how my grandson is and the young members of the Justice League. Is it wise to have such youth in your members?" Ra's responds.

"Justice League's choices are none of your concern, neither is my families' wellbeing. You are done here, Ra's. Goodbye." Bruce expresses his dislike towards Ra's.

"You have always been horrible company, Detective." Ra's mentions and disappears from the room. Bruce goes on to check if Ra's has left anything that could be observing Bruce. He finds nothing.

Ra's is join by Tommy and Jade who accompanied him towards Gotham. Now, they are heading back to the League of Assassins.

"Master Ra's. Why do we join the league in their fight, if I may ask?" Tommy questions.

"We want to cleanse the world by ridding some of mankind who don't belong in this beautiful world. Darkseid wishes to destroy this whole planet and make it as horrible as Apokolips. The League of Assassins will not let that happen. We can't leave the fate of the world in the Justice League's hands, we must take action ourselves." Ra's explains as they approach the hideout.

Lian waits for their safe return. She bows to Ra's when he passes her. Ra's looking at her and lays his hand on her head.

"I believe I should not judge the Justice League for choosing young ones to train, because they do have talent laying beneath. One will need to nurture talent as soon as possible to gain the most of it. Tommy and Jade help this young one grow well." Ra's commands them and leaves to his quarters to rest and plan for the next steps the League of Assassins will take.

Lian returns to her training in archery with Tommy, and will move on with hand-to-hand combat with her mother. The past year and ten months, she has been developing her skills and become a prodigy in archery. She might one day be better than Green Arrow. Lian is been spending much time with Tommy and her mother. She respects her teacher and grown fond of him. She had grown very close to her mother, because so far that she knows that is the only family she has left. She is becoming a great assassin for the league.

~0~

The day has come where the UN meets. Diana enters the room as the representative of the Justice League. World ambassadors make their way to UN building and trickle in the room filling the seats. Arthur and Mera enter the room and notice Diana. They greet each other and make small conversation before the meeting begins.

"A common enemy tends to bring world peace." Diana comments.

"Or chaos will fill the world." Arthur replies.

The meeting begins and Diana shares the information they have retrieve from Darkseid computer.

"Greeting ambassadors and leaders of the nations. I will make this short. We want the world to unite to face Darkseid's powerful army. He manage to gain other powerful allies and- "

"Why do the countries armies have to be involved, if the Justice League is there to fight them? What threat can the army provide?" A nation's leader question interrupts Diana.

"We need the whole world to protect the whole world." Diana says and tries to continue with her previous speech, however another person intervenes.

"We need to protect our own nations. We have the Justice League to fight opponents we can't face." The person states.

"Nations should not be on the defensive, but in the-"

"Then, why does the Justice League exist? These are enemies of the Justice League, it is the Justice League's problem." A politician argues.

"No, this is a problem for the all-"Diana begins, but she is interrupted again.

"Yes the Justice League is the one who will be in the offensive and the nations forces will be in the defensive." An ambassador says.

Arguments break out among the world's leaders and ambassadors. They don't hear Diana, anymore. Arthur slam his triton down on the ground to catch everyone's attention.

"Enough! You all our afraid fools. We all lost something on the Day of Darkness and felt weak. We fail to protect what we care for the most. Now, you are scared so you want to protect what you have left. You are consume by fear, so you can only crowd to a corner and stand as long as you can. We all failed defending and fighting, then why try to battle a powerful enemy? We need to fight because we can't let them scare us and kill us. We need to stand together, then we can fight them. We are strong enough to beat them. Don't let them separate us and destroy us one by one. Stand, fight, and live for we can protect those we care for most. Don't throw the responsibility to one group. Instead let's all take charge and defend the world." Arthur finishes his motivational speech and silence covers the room.

"What is the chance for another attack?" The president, of the UN meeting, asks.

"In five months." Arthur answers.

"Let us vote. All nations press the button if you cast a vote to battle for our planet, Earth." The president demands. Many nations, more than half, cast their vote to stand tighter and fight against Darkseid's forces.

Arthur, Mera, and Diana leave the meeting after many hours later. The leaders of the nations discuss plans to go against Darkseid. Amanda Waller was present in the meeting and she exits the room. Amanda Waller approaches Diana, Arthur, and Mera.

"That was an amazing speech, Arthur." Amanda begins a conversation.

"Thank you, but I don't believe you are here only to compliment me." Arthur replies to the compliment.

"All you Justice League members are very suspicious...but accurate." Amanda says. "I wish to inform you that all our forces in the US government will decide to fight alongside the world and the Justice League. We will love to be great allies and trade information with each other."

"We are exchanging the information we received from the data we extracted from Darkseid." Diana states.

"Information of your forces, powers, and weapons that the Justice League has to provide. We want to be certain how much power we have to fight against-"

"No. We will not share any information about our forces and we don't expect any personal information from your forces, either. Don't ask again." Arthur interrupts Amanda. Amanda turns her attention to Diana. Diana nods her head agreeing with Arthur's decision.

"We have to know each other's armies to not be in the dark how much strength we accumulate. We need to surpass Darkseid's forces. We have to trade information of our powers to not estimate and be wrong and pay it with losing many men." Amanda claims.

"Thank you for your concern, but we will not discuss the information of our fellow heroes." Diana affirms.

"We can come to regret this. How about we converse about other matter? I have a source about the Green Lantern's location." Amanda hints. Diana and Arthur are shocked. It has been a couple months since they have last seen Hal. Last time they saw him, he was not himself. He was a villain.

"Where is he? He is one of our own. You can't hide this information from us." Arthur argues and points his triton to Amanda. Amanda is not scared and continues to smirk at them. She will not tell them, until they agree to tell the government about their forces.

"We would appreciate if you share the information about Green Lantern, still we will not comply with your deal. We won't trade our heroes for other heroes." Diana continues to stand her ground.

"Shame." Amanda comments and leaves them.

"Do you really believe she has information of your friend, Green Lantern?" Mera asks towards Diana and Arthur. They could not answer that question because they didn't know. However, it is the feelings and situation is the same. Hal is missing and Justice League members worry about him.

In secret base of the government, Maxwell is sitting in a room, pondering on his failure to convince the Justice League to give him information about their heroes.

"You failed." A voice buzzes in from a communicator, that lets Maxwell speak to people of Apokolips.

"I need more time. I will have to gain the knowledge in other means." Maxwell confirms.

"Darkseid expects data before we attack." The voice tells Maxwell. Maxwell rubs his face in stress.

"Confirm, Brainiac. I will get the data." Maxwell says, then cuts off the communication.

He looks over the files of the Justice League, the Suicide Squad, and the World's armies. He switches his screen between them, but he receives new information from Brainiac. It contains a report about their new dangerous foe, Green Lantern.

~0~

Six months earlier, a man is sitting in alone in a bar with a hood over his head. He watches as a fight breaks out in the bar and other aliens drink until they lose consciousness. Many aliens committing sinful acts of stealing and sex. Crime continues in the streets outside of the bar.

 _The whole universe is corrupted and need someone to fix it. Start a new and clean beginning._

He watches on the galaxy news as some of the worst criminals are executed.

 _That is how it is everywhere. The evil get punished and in most planets, the evils that are out-of-control perish to the flames of justice. The universe needs to suffocate and die, for it can be reborn in those flames._

He witnesses in the news that they are discussing about War World and Mongul. Mongul with his alliance with Darkseid has gotten more power and conquer other planets to become part of his War World. The man crushes his glass in his hand.

 _Evil can't survive in the same world that good reigns. Evil needs to die._

The man uses his Green Lantern ring to stop the bar fight, beats the people who are stealing, and kills others who were hurting innocent aliens. He flies off to gain the power he needs to kill evil.

 _It is evil to let evil win._

Hal is hovering over the planet, Oa, some other Green Lanterns are there to see him. They approach him.

"Hal! It has been a long time. How have you been?" Arisia says. She is about hug Hal, but notices that he does not seem well.

"Hal, what are you doing here after so long?" B'dg questions. Hal begins to build up the light of his ring.

"Hal! If you don't answer and put your ring down, we will have restrain you." Tomar Tu commands, however Hal attacks all three of them. His ring is running low on energy after so long exploring the universe. He is able to overpower Tomar and B'dg. He murders both of them. He steals their rings.

"Hal! Stop!" Arisia cries with tears running down her face. He conjures two giant hands and squishes her between them, as one will do with a fly. He robs the ring from her corpse.

The guardians are sending an alert to all the lanterns to protect Oa, yet Hal is the strongest he is able to use all his will to kill his friends.

 _Kill them. They didn't do anything to prevent the destruction of innocent cities. Destroy them._

Hal is slaughtering fellow Green Lanterns. They failed the universe and they are not doing anything to bring justice to the cosmos. The guardians lied and used all of them. It is their fault that he must kill all his friends. A stream of tears go down his face. He cries out as he makes his way to the guardians. He breaks down the doors that lead to their gathering. Kilowog is there waiting for him. Kilowog swings a pillar of energy throwing Hal to the wall.

"You betrayed us!" Kilowog screams.

"I didn't want to! It is the guardians that manipulated us to not carry out justice that the universe desperately needs. I need to fix that wrong by taking all the power of the Green Lanterns." Hal explains and constructs a hand to punch Kilowog through the walls.

"You liar!" Kilowog accuses him and constructs a hand to grab Hal, trying to restrain him.

"I am not! I want to free all of you from the burden that the guardians put us in. I need to take your rings!" Hal argues. He escapes from the construct and shoots a green ray to Kilowog.

"You are murdering everyone! Why!?" Kilowog questions.

"I'm doing it, because they didn't understand my reasoning and resisted me to take the burden and rid the world of evil. They didn't understand, like you are doing!" Hal shouts and pierces green needles through Kilowog's hands and feet.

"Hal, please don't become evil." Kilowog pleads to Hal. Hal forming a giant sword on top of Kilowog's chest.

"I am sorry, Kilowog. I am sorry that the guardians manipulated you so much. I wish I saw it sooner and could've saved you."

 _Destroy him to save him._

He pierces the sword through Kilowog's heart. The blood flows out covering the floor and the green construct. Hall steps over his blood and grabs his ring. He can't bare to look what he has done, he needs to concentrate on killing the guardians. The guardians wait for him. They have no close Green Lantern's to call on to help them. They must fight the most powerful lantern on their own. Hal enters the room they were hiding in.

The guardians do not hesitate, they attack Hal. They can't waste a conversation on him, convincing him will be futile, they need to try overpower him and kill him. They construct green chains to wrap around him, but he breaks out of them with ease. They send full blasts of green energy, however he constructed a shield to block these blasts. They construct thousands of swords to pierce through his shield but he makes a whirlwind to send it back to them. The constructs pierce some of them through the chest and three of them die. He makes a giant hammer to smash them, yet a few are able to block the force. They send a huge goblet to hit Hal, it is able to and smash him on the floor. They pierce Hal with green constructs, but he pushes the needles out of his body and drives through another guardian, killing him. He covers the whole room with a giant block that is coming down to crush everyone, except him. He stands in a small opening of the construct to keep him safe. The guardians struggle against it, however they realize this is the end. They need to at least have one guardian be able to escape and stop Hal from destroying everything. Gandeth is chose in and the other guardians sacrifice themselves to allow him to escape with one last green lantern ring. Hal notices, he will chase after Gandeth, but first he needs to take all the energy of the battery and the parasite that resides in the battery.

 _Release me._

Gandeth appears on Earth in front of Kyle who was drawing Donna, while she is afar helping some children.

"You will do." Gandeth says and gives the ring to Kyle. Donna witnesses as Kyle becomes a lantern. Gandeth sends a call to the other lanterns, Guy and John, to help Kyle.

Also, he sends a call to Saint Walker for him to support them in their fight against Hal. Guy and John rush over there. Hal is able to arrive before them. Hal is a new uniform and his body is the host of parallax and the green energy of the battery. He destroyed Oa and Mogo, who got in his way. He uses his own hand to stab through Gandeth and throws his corpse onto Kyle's arms. Kyle is scared he doesn't understand anything. Hal is about to kill him, but Donna gets in the way and punches Hal through a building.

"Run." Donna screams to Kyle. She goes on to attack Hal. She is punching and kicking him, but he constructed a bubble to shield him from all her attacks. He smiles at her, enjoying how weak she is compared to him.

"You think you can beat me!" Hal says and with a huge blast send her through a two buildings. People panic and run into multiple directions to avoid the fight between them. Kyle chooses to run towards the fight. Hal grabs Donna and breaks one of her arms. She lets out a scream of pain. He breaks the other arm and another scream follows. He is having a fun torturing her.

Kyle shoots a small green blast to get his attention and stop hurting Donna. Hal turns his attention to Kyle and flies over. He grabs Kyle's face and pushes it to the ground. He tries to crush Kyle's skull, yet John and Guy arrive to push Hal back.

"Get them outta here!" John commands Guy.

"What?! No! I have to help you!" Guy screams back.

"Dammit! Do it now!" John demands. He traps Hal in chains and drags him to the atmosphere of Earth. He is using all his will and energy to restrain Hal. Hal is too dangerous to remain in Earth.

"Hal! Stop this! You are-" John is stabbed through the stomach. Hal removes his hand and watches John bleed in shock.

"The last person who told me to stop my mission, died. You will receive the same fate, John. But I am sad that I could not save you from this fate." Hal claims.

"I will [cough] stop you [cough cough]." John produces a few weaponized military airplanes to shoot and push back Hal.

Hal receives some energy from them as bullets plow through his shield. He constructs a large shield block the bullets. He creates a giant sword to smash down the airplanes and cut through them. He is bombarded with missiles from the planes. They explode in his face, luckily the green light makes an outline in his body to protect him from the missiles. He continues to swing the sword to destroy John's jets. John constructs a machine gun to shoot towards Hal, while creating military men to shoot Hal. Hal is suffering he sends a large blast as the same power of a nuclear bomb. He renders John unconscious and bleeding profusely. He creates a small gun and about to shoot John in the head with a gun, but Saint Walker constructs a protective blue shield. He creates a small spaceship to smash into Hal. He begins to heal John, but Hal is able to make an accurate sniper and fire straight at John's head, killing him. Saint in shock because he could not protect John.

Hal stars to shoot towards Saint with multiple bullets. Saint retreats to his home planet, Odym. Saint is able to gather the Blue Lanterns to fight back, however Hal never enters the planet. He constructs hundreds of other Green Lantern's to fire powerful energy blast at the blue planet. Their green power is more powerful in the presence of the Blue Lanterns. They struggle to shield their planet, yet it is impossible. The planet explodes from the blast, massacring many Blue Lantern's. Hal believing he killed every single Blue Lantern goes to find a large blue battery energy and observes much of it to increase his power. He goes on to another corps planet.

 _I must destroy my enemies._

Hal hears the voice in his head speak to him as he heads to Qward.

Brother Warth is missing an arm and very badly injured, but he will use his last surviving energy to heal the unconscious Saint and escort him to Earth. Also has in his hand one of the smaller blue lanterns to help Saint.

Hal arrives to Qward and Sinestro saw him. He gathers his yellow lanterns to watch, but he alone will fight Hal. Hal and Sinestro were always meant to fight to the death and both understand this. They begin this epic fight. He wraps Hal with his greatest fear and begin to overpower Hal, but Hal realizes his greatest fear has already came true, why must he fear it now? He is able to resist the yellow rings power. He constructs a sword and begins to cut Sinestro. Sinestro creates his own sword to combat Hal's sword. They clash multiple times and try to cut each other's arm. Sinestro creates a snake to wrap around Hal and hold him down, he aims to cut Hal's head. Hal bust out of the restraint, dodges Sinestro attack, and cuts Sinestro arm off. Sinestro lets out a scream and Hal drives his sword through Sinestro's body. He pulls his sword out and lets Sinestro's body fall into the dirt of Qward. He floats down and takes Sinestro's ring.

"I will not let you rule the Sinestro Corps!" Arkillo screams. He attacks Hal with a giant insect, however Hal smashes the insect with a hammer. He moves the hammer to smash Arkillo repeatedly until he is a bloody mess on the ground.

 _Feed me._

Voice tells Hal as Hal continues to kill many members of Sinestro corps. He makes his way to the battery and absorbs the energy, but unlike the Blue Lanterns battery. He carries a yellow ring.

"Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." The ring says.

Hal goes on to kill the rest of the Sinestro Corps members. He is done with Qward and flies off to finally kill Mongul and Cyborg Superman.

Mongul has been hearing about the Green Lantern attacking his War World's trying to find him. He calls Cyborg Superman to join him and for them combine forces to fight against the Green Lantern that is after both of them. Cyborg Superman excuses himself from Darkseid side, even requests from Darkseid military forces to fight this powerful threat and be able to kill him. Darkseid agrees. Cyborg Superman and Mongul wait for Hal.

Hal arrive to the main War World that Mongul has his palace residing. Rip Roar is roaming the streets looking for the Green Lantern. Hal sneaks behind Rip Roar and he wraps his green energy light around Rip Roars arms. Hal is able to pull two of Rip Roar's arms off. Rip Roar lets out a loud growl of pain, he turns and attacks Hal. He grabs Hal and begins to smash him against buildings and other structures. Hal tries to fight Rip Roar, but he is too wild and powerful. The citizens of War World run away from the chaotic battle. Rip Roar throws Hal into the stadium.

Mongul and Cyborg Superman are there waiting in podium, waiting to see Hal's destruction. Rip Roar keeps smashing Hal's body on the ground repeatedly, however Hal constructs a soft base under him, which weakens the blows. He constructs a spike ball and hits Rip Roar sending him flying to the seats of the Colosseum. Cyborg Superman shoots his laser beams in the back of Hal and begins to fight with him. Rip Roar jumps from the seats and back into the battle. Black Fire, is one the furies sent by Darkseid, joins the fight to kill Hal. Hal is being attack by three powerful opponents, he tries to focus his ring into killing Cyborg Superman, but fails to do so because of the other two opponents. Mongul amuse by the battle, joins the battle to get his hand in killing Hal. Hal lets out all his energy to blast his opponents away. He flies over to Mongul and about to kill him, however Mongul has hold of the yellow gem and gives a powerful blast to Hal, rendering his Green Lantern rings useless. Mongul retreats and passes the yellow gem's energy to his people and troops, which causes great hysteria. The people have become frighten of Hal, now he has thousands of people in War World trying to kill him. Hal has to leave the planet, however Rip Roar holds him down. He constructs a yellow spear and impale Rip Roar by the mouth. He cuts off Rip Roar's head and takes it with him, however one victory still doesn't allow him to face all these new enemies on his own. He leaves Rip Roar knowing he needs his own allies to join his fight.

~0~

Three months since his battle in War World, Hal is able to heal and continues to travel through space. He knows he needs allies. He will need the rest of the corps to join his battle. However some will not join him because of the relations he has with the leaders of the corps. He approaches Ysmault, but Atrocitus flies straight to Green Lantern and punches him. He vomits a rage of blood on Hal, burning his skin and continues to punch him. Hal swipes Atrocitus away from him.

"I am here to talk." Hal explains.

"You killed my prey. The guardians and Sinestro Corps were my kill. Now, I NEED TO KILL YOU!" Atrocitus shouts and constructs a red bull to charge at Hal. Hal constructs a green whale and a yellow parasite to fight with the bull, yet Atrocitus battles Hal with his fists.

"I need you to join me in a battle for the rest of the universe!" Hal tries to persuade Atrocitus. Hal makes a jet to hit Atrocious. Atrocitus takes the hit, but makes wolves to maul Hal.

"NEVER!" Atrocitus yells. Dex-starr joins the battle to fight alongside Atrocious. The rest of the corps watches over the fight, cheering for a death.

He struggles combating these two anger filled lanterns, however Hal begins to use a large power of the yellow ring to create horrible memories in Dex-starr mind and he becomes chaotic. Dex-starr is not coordinating his attacks, and hits Atrocious with the red constructs. Atrocitus tries to control his friend, but Hal is able to restrain him with green and yellow chains and begins to strangle Dex-starr. Atrocious angry that he is killing Dex-starr. He tries to charge at Hal, but Hal uses Dex-starr as a shield to take the hits from the constructs, while he continues to straggle the poor scared cat. Dex-starr falls limp from the all the abuse he is taking. Atrocitus loses all control, he exerts all his rings power to slaughter Hal.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" Atrocitus screams.

He is able to grab Hal and viciously pulverizes his face. He rips chucks of Hal's flesh and burns Hal with his blood. Hal is going to die if he allows Atrocitus to continue, he takes advantage of Atrocitus being lost in his rage. He is able to pierce Atrocitus with multiple blades of yellow and green constructs. Still, Atrocitus continues to bash his face. Hal continues to stab Atrocitus with as many blade as possible. Atrocitus bleeds out and dies. He body floating in space. The Red corps becomes furious of the death of Atrocitus and Dex-starr, they are about to strike Hal.

"Stop!" Hal commands. The Red corp members hesitate and hiss at him, but they are willing to listen. Their intelligence returning to them that Atrocitus took away from them.

"I can provide [cough cough] you [cough] a leader. He suppress you. [cough] I can [cough cough] find one better for you [cough cough] and we can [cough] rule the uni-[cough]-verse!" Hal argues with them.

The new regain knowledge that Bleez retrieved agrees with Hal's plan. She extends her hand and helps him towards Ysmault. The rest of the lanterns realize that Atrocitus oppressed them. They follow Bleez and leave Atrocitus body in space to rot.

~0~

Another month goes by and Hal gains the trust of the Red corps. He tells Bleez that he will need some of their troops to fight against the Violet corps. He wants to gain rule over them and bring the Queen's ring to a person who he trust to lead the Violet corps. Bleez agrees to oppose the Star-sapphires, she does not agree with the Star-sapphires way of thinking. Also, she finds a new respect for Hal for defeating the Sinerstro corps that she hates so much.

The Red corps travel with Hal to battle against the Star-sapphires. The Red Lanterns arrive at Zamaron killing some of the Star-sapphires when they land. Fatality and Miri are fighting among this sudden threat from the Red Lanterns. Fatality surprise that Bleez would be going against her, after all a friendship they form between each other. Fatality continues to battle Bleez, while Bleez explains on how the corps will join together to rule the universe and exact justice with rage of the oppressed. Miri hears about how Hal will kill Mongul, a man she hates very much. A tyrant that she agrees should not live. Miri hits Fatality from behind and renders her unconscious. Miri decides to join Bleez against the other Star-sapphires.

Hal meets with the Queen Aga'po.

"Green Lantern. How dare-"Aga'po begins to speak, but Hal shot a great yellow/green blast through the stomach of Aga'po.

Hal didn't want to waste his words on someone who he knew he had to replace. He takes the ring from her corpse. He shows the corpse to the rest of the Star-sapphires. They knew they have lost and give up to Hal's rule.

~0~

One month before the anniversary of the Day of Darkness and Hal returns to Earth. He sneaks into Earth because he came to gain allies. Carol for these past months has been worried of Hal. She has not seen him, since the incident, they pass on the news about his attack on L.A. These last months she has been helping in any way she can with her airlines. She is not host of the violet ring anymore, because if she was she would have tried to find him and help him. However, she is not prepared to see him in front of her door step early in the morning.

"Hi, Carol." Hal greets her.

.

"Hal!?" Carol shock by his appearance. She has her hand hovering over her gun. She worries about Hal, but knows he is dangerous. Hal notices her gun and creates a rope with the ring to take her gun away. He crushes it and allows the pieces to fall on the ground. She becomes very concern about him.

"I am not here to fight with you, Carol. I never want to battle you." Hal says.

"You fought with me when I lose control. I should do the same for you, Hal. You lost it. You need help." Carol negotiating with Hal, as she slowly retreats to her home. He appears behind her, very close to her.

"I didn't lose control. I open my eyes to the corruption the universe. Corruption we need to fight. Carol, I need you by my side." Hal reassures holding her hand.

 _Why is it now, that you need me by your side?_

Carol thought to herself and stared into Hal's eyes.

 _He needs me now. I need to save him._

"Hal, don't do this. We can fight Darkseid, together, with the rest of the Justice League. We can save the world with your help. Please, Hal. You are not this weak." Carol insists. He kisses her and whispers to her.

"Join me." He presents the ring of the Queen over the Star-sapphires to Carol.

 _I can't…but I love him…_

She resists, however her blind love eclipses her mind and she takes the ring. She becomes the Queen of the Star-sapphires. She accepts the corruption of the ring and Hal's proposal.

Hal holding Carol's hand flies towards another person. The man he believes should rule the Red Lanterns.

Oliver Queen, all this time, has been killing the villains he could find. He didn't want to risk anymore unnecessary casualties. How could he have gone so long forgiving these villains who killed and tore families apart? He killed so many villains these past two years. If the villains were not being a threat, he would find them and dispose them, not allowing them to kill anyone in the future. His heart is filled with rage against evil that killed his family. It took an innocent life, his baby girl. He finds villains, asks them questions, if they know anything about Darkseid's plans, it doesn't matter the answer because in the end he will kill them.

Hal finds Oliver who is pulling an arrow out of a criminal he recently killed.

"Oliver, you have been busy." Hal remarks.

"What do you want, Hal?" Oliver questions.

"Touchy. I want your help." Hal responds. Oliver glares at Hal.

"I heard you have become a villain." Oliver says with his hand in his bow.

"They don't understand my cause. I want to change the universe by getting rid of evil. Not with a punch to the face anymore, but with a hand strangling the life out of evil." Hal says and throws the head of Rip Roar in front of Oliver. The monster that killed his family. Hal presents a red ring that once belong to Atrocitus.

"Help me change the cosmos. We, as the new guardians, can change everything for the better. This power will help you destroy evil." Hal affirms.

Oliver approaches the ring and without hesitation he takes the ring and fills his whole body with rage. He felt this feeling every day, now he has the power to accompany the emotion. Carol, Hal and Oliver have the power to fight Darkseid and change the universe.

To be Continue…

* * *

Hi! Thank you so much for staying with the story so far. I know I have been posting the chapters monthly or so. But I will take a small hiatus, because I want to post a new fanfiction that I have worked on many years ago. I want to edit it and post it. So I will put the story for a hold for only a little while, and will come back to it as soon as possible. Thank you so much.


End file.
